Freddie and Lindsey - Need You
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Rolling with events on the show; Lindsey's run over by Frankie and loses hers and Joe's baby - what happens in the aftermath when Joe loses his temper?
1. Chapter 1

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How am I gonna look any of them in the eye now, Jack? They're all gonna hate me, especially Joe and Lindsey" Frankie sighed as I arrived at the bar that afternoon

"Why would my brother and his fiancée hate you?" I questioned

"Freddie" Frankie gasped as she turned to face me

"I asked you a question" I stated "why will they hate you?"

"There's been an accident, Freddie" Jack informed me "Lindsey's in hospital"

Without either of them saying anymore, I hurried out of the pub...

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Come on, Joe. Pick up, pick up, pick up" I begged, beginning to get frustrated as I continued to phone him. He needed to be here…

"Any luck, Lindsey, love?" the nurse who was looking after me asked

I sighed and shook my head, signalling no, dialling his number again…

JOE'S POV:

Sitting in the garage, I tried to digest everything that I'd just been told. Mum was Darren's Mum too, and he was my brother. Picking my phone up off the desk as I downed the last of the whisky in my glass, I rejected Lindsey's call for the tenth time…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I entered the hospital reception twenty minutes later, making my way to the desk…

"Lindsey Butterfield, she was in a car accident. Can I see her?" I questioned the receptionist

"Are you a relative?" the receptionist asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Before I could answer her, my phone began to ring. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw it was Lindsey calling… "Linds, hi"

"Thank God you're picking up" she sighed "do you have any idea where your brother is?"

"No, he's been out most of the morning. Something about finding out what Mum's up to" I replied

"And whereabouts are you?" she inquired

"In the hospital, I've just got here. Whereabouts are you?" I asked

"How did you know?" she questioned, shocked

"I heard Frankie and Jack talking. Whereabouts are you, Linds?" I inquired

"A cubicle in A&E, I'm scared, Freddie" she admitted, her voice breaking

"There's nothing to be scared of, Linds" I replied "I'll be there in a minute, yeah?"

"Thanks, Freddie" she sighed, relief lacing her voice as we both hung up the phone

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I'm looking for Lindsey Butterfield?" I heard Freddie ask one of the nurses

A couple of moments later he pulled the curtain back and smiled at me… "I was thinking all sorts on the way over here. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Frankie knocked me with her car. I've got a broken wrist, a bit of concussion and a couple of cuts and bruises" I explained

"What about the baby?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"They've just done a scan. We're awaiting the results" I informed him

"I was so worried about you, Linds" he admitted, sighing heavily as he watched me closely

"Freddie, I'm fine" I assured him "could do with a hug though"

Smiling at me weakly, he engulfed me in his arms, my arms wrapping around his neck, gripping onto his leather jacket as I tried to not let the tears get the better of me… "Joe's been rejecting my calls. You don't think he's with someone else, do you?"

"I don't know, Linds" he replied "but I do know if he is with someone else, I'll kill him"

"My hero" I chuckled

"Lindsey Butterfield?" a doctor questioned, the room going deadly silent as mine and Freddie's attention went to her

"That's me" I informed her "is everything okay? Is my baby okay?"

Shutting the curtain on the cubicle, she turned back to me and shook her head, signalling no… "I'm afraid the severity of the fall when you were hit by the car has resulted in you losing the baby"

Freddie's hand grasped mine tightly as I was given the news…

"I'm very sorry for your loss" she continued "and Miss. Butterfield; I do hope you understand what will have to happen next?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"You're past the 20-week mark which means the baby's started to form. I'm afraid you're going to have to give birth to your child" she explained

"To my child? To my dead child?" I asked

"It's the only way, I'm afraid" she replied

I felt the tears begin to wrack my body as everything hit me at once and once again, Freddie's arms engulfed me as the flood gates opened…

"I'll leave you for a while" she informed us and as Freddie successfully soothed and calmed me down, I was vaguely aware of the doctor leaving the cubicle

FREDDIE'S POV:

Four hours later, Lindsey was discharged from the hospital under the instruction that she had plenty of rest and was looked after. She assured the doctor that she would be and as I made my way back into the cubicle to help her put on her shoes, she was a shadow of the person she had been this morning. Her body was weak, lifeless and numb. This morning she'd been bright, happy and full of the joys. It was scary how so much could change in a matter of hours…

"I'm scared, Freddie" she admitted as we left the hospital, making our way to my car

"What of, Linds?" I questioned, stopping her from walking any further

"Joe finding out" she informed me "he'll hate me. He'll blame it all on me"

"But none of it is your fault" I replied "you have nothing to be scared of, Linds, I promise"

"Will you look after me, Fred?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"That's Joe's job" I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we began to walk again

"Is it? Where is he now then? You're the one that's here. You're the one that's been here all day. You're the one that's been there for me when I've needed you. I wouldn't have got through any of this today if it hadn't of been for you" she informed me

I smiled at her warmly as we arrived at my car. Unlocking it, I opened the door for her and let her slide in the passenger seat, handing her the seatbelt to fasten around her body. Placing her handbag in the back of the car, I arrived at the driver's side, inhaling and exhaling a breath before climbing in, driving us both home…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"There's my gorgeous baby Mumma" Joe proclaimed as Freddie and I walked into the house

"Don't" I whispered, pushing him off of me as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Why don't we go upstairs then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm not in the mood, Joe" I admitted "but I think we should go to bed. It's been a busy day for both of us"

"Busy? You call finding out Darren's my brother busy?" he asked

"You what?" Freddie questioned as I stared at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say

"Why didn't you call me and let me know?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I needed to be on my own" he admitted "I wanted to answer your calls though. How come you phoned so much?"

I glanced at Freddie and swallowed nervously, him nodding his head… "I was in a car accident, Joe. The baby, it's gone. I'm so sorry"

"What?" he questioned, glancing at Freddie and then back to me

"I'm not pregnant anymore" I whispered

Not saying another word, he engulfed me into his arms and held me to him tightly, the tears beginning to fall yet again…

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll be there in a sec?" he suggested as I finally calmed myself down

I nodded my head in agreement, tiredness washing over me… "Thank you, Freddie"

"You're welcome" he replied, smiling at me as I made my way up the stairs

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You okay, bro?" I asked, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder

"In shock" he admitted, running his hands over his face "why did no one from the hospital contact me?"

"Lindsey told them not to bother, seeing as though you weren't answering your mobile" I informed him

"Thank you for being there for her. I'm glad she had you there" he replied, smiling at me warmly

"She means a lot to me" I admitted "I honestly thought you'd be there"

"I wish I had been" he sighed "I'm gonna get up there. Thanks again, Fred"

Nodding at him and making my way to the fridge for a beer, I smiled at him as he left the kitchen and made his way upstairs…


	2. Chapter 2

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Morning" I greeted Lindsey as we bumped into each other on the landing the next morning

"Morning" she mirrored "how did you sleep?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Probably, but I asked you first so answer the question" she chuckled

"Good thanks. And now how did you sleep? Really?" I questioned

"Okay I guess. Kept thinking about what happened" she admitted, tears filling her eyes

"Hey" I sighed, pulling her into me, hugging her tightly "things will get better"

"You think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know" I replied, kissing her forehead "with Joe by your side how can it not?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she informed me "I better go and get organised"

"Why? What's happening?" I inquired

"I'm gonna get rid of all the baby stuff" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously

"Do you want some help?" I asked

"You're not gonna tell me it's too soon like Joe then?" she questioned

"You've gotta do whatever you can to get through it" I replied

"That's not what Joe thinks" she admitted "he's stormed off to work"

"How about I help you and then go and have a chat with him?" I suggested

"You'd do that for me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Like I said, you've gotta do whatever you need to get through this"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I felt Freddie's hand rest on my shoulder as I paused, opening up the baby names book… "I'm okay"

"Are you sure?" he questioned, running his thumb across my shoulder

"Yeah" I assured him "can you take those downstairs and put them into your car please?"

"You sure you wanna dump them?" he asked

"Why not? It's not as if I'll use them again" I replied, continuing to pack things into a bag

"What do you mean, Linds?" he inquired, turning me to face him

"Joe's gonna hate me" I admitted "but I don't want another baby, Freddie. I can't have one. I can't get myself through this and then be continuously worried about whether I'll lose it or not"

"You haven't said anything to him?" he questioned "why not?"

"I can't, not yet, anyway" I informed him

"So why're you telling me then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you think? You're the only one I can talk to, the only one I can actually confide in without being judged" I explained

"I can't be" he admitted, running his hands over his face

"What do you mean?" I asked, confusion washing over me

"I can't be that to you, Linds" he sighed "Joe's my brother and you haven't told him that you don't want another kid yet you're telling me. I can't be your go between, not anymore, I'm sorry"

"Freddie, please" I begged as he stood up and made his way to the door "I can bear the thought of Joe being angry with me, but you, there's no way. I couldn't bear it if you did too"

"I could never hate you, Linds, but Joe loves you" he informed me, smiling at me weakly before leaving the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How's Linds?" Joe asked as I walked into the garage half an hour later

"Okay" I informed him, changing into my overalls "what needs doing?"

"Just okay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"What do you expect when she's just lost her baby? Her to be bouncing off the walls?" I asked

"What's got into you? I was only asking" he sighed

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind" I admitted "and I know that's no excuse"

"I'm worried about her and about us" he informed me, pursing his lips together nervously

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I feel as though she hates me" he admitted "and I don't know what to do"

"Stick with it, yeah?" I suggested "you'll both be okay, I'm sure of it"

"I'm thinking of booking us a weekend away. What do you think she'd say?" he asked

"I think she'd love that" I informed him "let's get some work done, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, both of us getting to work on separate cars…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What did you say to Joe?" I questioned as Freddie walked into the house that evening

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He's booked us a weekend away. I'm guessing you had something to do with that?" I inquired

"Yeah I did" he informed me "I thought it'd be a good thing to get things off your chest"

"What right do you have, Freddie Roscoe?" I proclaimed

"He's my brother and he deserves some honesty from his fiancée, Linds" he explained

"You do not have a right to get involved in our relationship" I informed him "stay out of it from now on, yeah?"

Before I had chance to reply, she'd disappeared upstairs, the bedroom door slamming shut behind her…


	3. Chapter 3

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I thought you'd said no to the weekend away?" Freddie's voice questioned as I packed my suitcase for mine and Joe's weekend away

"I was gonna and then I thought about things and you were right" I admitted "I need to be honest with him, and I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. Can you forgive me?"

"You were right" he replied, placing his hands on my arms "I shouldn't have interfered"

"You did the right thing" I informed him "if you hadn't of said anything, I wouldn't have even thought about saying anything to him, not yet, anyway. This is down to you, Freddie, thank you"

"You're welcome. Do you want me to help with your suitcase?" he inquired

"Please" I replied, smiling at him warmly as I zipped it up, him pulling it from the bed, both of us leaving the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

After seeing Joe and Lindsey off on their weekend away, I made my way to The Dog for a drink

"I heard about Lindsey, how're things between her and Joe?" Sinead asked as I took a sip of my beer

"Neither of them are coping very well, even though they're putting a brave face on things" I admitted "they've gone away for the weekend though, to just have some time alone, y'know?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "How about you buy me a drink and we'll have a chat?"

"About?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What sort of affect this has had on you" she replied "you were gonna be an Uncle, Freddie"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Joe and I arrived at our hotel in Richmond, North Yorkshire a couple of hours later. Heading into the reception, Joe checked us in and we headed up to the room…

"So where do you wanna start?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Do you wanna start with how the Darren thing's affecting you or how you feel about not being a Dad?" I inquired

"We don't need to talk about the Darren thing because it's irrelevant" he informed me

"How is it? Joe, he's your brother and you live in the same village" I sighed "stop being so stubborn and accept that fact"

"I can avoid him, or we can move away. Whichever" he replied

"Why are you always so pig-headed about things like this?" I questioned

"What did you just say?" he asked, turning back to me, raising an eyebrow

"I called you pig-headed" I informed him "because you are. You're pig-headed and you bury your head in the sand when it comes to real life problems. You're doing it with the Darren thing and you did it when you found out I was pregnant"

What happened next I wasn't expecting; Joe's hand connected with my face, sending me flying backwards into the chest of drawers…

"Linds, I'm sorry" he whispered, quickly realising what he'd done

"Don't you come near me" I proclaimed, holding my hand up as I held my face with the other "I think I should go"

"Don't leave, Linds, please. We've only just got here" he begged

"You hit me. How can you think I'm gonna stay?" I inquired

"Please don't say anything to anyone" he replied

"Let me leave and I won't?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Glancing at him, I grabbed my suitcase from where I'd sat it on the bed, quickly escaping the room, leaning against the wall next to the door, reeling from what had just happened…

Arriving in the room I'd booked for myself to stay in for the night, I pulled my phone from my bag and dialled Freddie's number…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"It's Linds, I'll be back in a minute" I informed Sinead, leaving the pub "hey, Linds"

"Hey" she mirrored

"You okay? What's happened?" I questioned worriedly

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice" she admitted

"Okay. So how are things between you and Joe?" I inquired

"I'm not too sure" she informed me "I should let you get back to whatever you were doing. See you Sunday"

"See you Sunday" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone


	4. Chapter 4

LINDSEY'S POV:

After a sleepless night, I'd decided what was going to happen. Making my way to Joe's room from the room I'd booked myself into that morning, I knocked on the door, him opening it a minute later…

"Come in" he stated, moving out of the doorway to let me in "have you seen your face?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm gonna cover it up with make up later"

"I am sorry, Linds, you know that, right?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head again… "I've come to a decision"

"About what?" he inquired

"Us, our relationship" I informed him "it's over, Joe"

"What? You can't just end it like that" he proclaimed

"Can't I?" I questioned "you hit me, Joe. I'm not gonna stay in a relationship with the possibility of it happening again"

"It was a one-time thing, Linds. You angered me and I lashed out" he replied

"And that makes it okay, does it? So what happens next time I anger you if we stay together?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He stayed silent...

"Exactly. I can't and won't risk that happening again" I informed him "I'm gonna make my own way home"

"There's no need, Linds, I'll drive you" he replied

"No, it's okay, thanks" I assured him "I need some time on my own. I'll get the train"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Hi" Lindsey greeted me as I walked into my room, her sat on the edge of the bed

"Linds, what're you doing in here?" I questioned, shocked, shutting my door behind me "and why're you back from your weekend away?"

"Joe and I couldn't work things out" she admitted, sighing heavily as she stood up

"I'm sorry" I replied, cupping her cheek with my hand, stroking my thumb across it

LINDSEY'S POV:

I tried to stop myself from wincing as Freddie ran his thumb across my cheek but I couldn't, his facial expression changing suddenly…

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing, why?" I questioned

"You winced when I touched your cheek. Why?" he inquired

"No I didn't, you're seeing things" I chuckled nervously

Continuing to watch me, his thumb pressed to my cheek a little harder, me recoiling from his embrace…

"Tell me the truth, Linds. What happened?" he asked

"Joe hit me" I informed him


	5. Chapter 5

LINDSEY'S POV:

I watched Freddie intently, trying to decipher what he was thinking but I couldn't…

"He did what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He hit me, but it's okay, it was only a one-time thing" I assured him

"And that makes it okay, does it?" he asked "Linds, are you stupid?"

"Yeah, maybe I am" I sighed, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, trying not to cry

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" he informed me, crouching down in front of me "I just don't like the idea of him hurting you, anyone hurting you, for that matter"

"My hero" I chuckled, stroking his face softly "thank you, Freddie"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I made our way downstairs a little while later, her hand covering mine as she saw my fists clench at my side as we made our way into the kitchen, seeing Joe sat in the dining room. Smiling at her weakly, I went back to what we were down here to do, and that was organising ourselves some dinner. Keeping my back turned to him, I looked through the cupboards, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye as he moved from the dining room table through to the kitchen, placing his hand on Lindsey's shoulder as he placed his plate in the sink…

"Don't you touch her" I proclaimed, turning around quickly

"Excuse me?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You heard. Don't touch her" I stated again, pulling Lindsey over to me

"It was a hand on the shoulder, Fred" he chuckled, running a hand over his face

"Better than a slap on the cheek, eh?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Freddie, don't" Lindsey sighed

"What excuse have you got for that, eh?" I inquired "there is no excuse, Joe"

"It happened once, and it'll never happen again" he informed me

"That doesn't make it okay. You wanna hit someone? Take your anger out on someone? Do it to me. Go on, hit me" I suggested

"I'm not gonna hit you, you're my brother" he sighed

"And Lindsey was your fiancée" I replied "but that's okay, right?"

"How many times, it was a one-time thing" he proclaimed

"That's it. You're getting angry now. Come on, hit me, Joe, hit me" I stated

LINDSEY'S POV:

Joe was getting angrier and angrier by the second, and I gasped in horror as his fist connected with Freddie's nose, me standing in the way as he stepped forward for more… "You're just the same, you two. Thinking you can sort things out by using your fists. You're pathetic"

"Linds" I heard Freddie call after me as I left the room

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I stood in the doorway

"I kinda need your help" he admitted, tipping his head back to stem the bleeding from his nose

"You should go cool off, Joe" I suggested, sighing as I walked over to the cupboard, grabbing the first aid box from it, watching as Joe walked out of the room, the door shutting a couple of moments later "come on"

"I'm sorry" Freddie sighed as I sat him down at the dining room table, organising what I'd need to patch him up

"You shouldn't have done it, but thank you" I replied, moving his hand away from his face, beginning to dab at the blood with an antiseptic wipe

"What for?" he inquired, wincing slightly

"Defending my honour" I informed him "it was kinda hot"

"You're my best friend, Linds. Of course I'm gonna defend your honour" he sighed

"Is that all I am? A friend?" I questioned, continuing to wipe away the blood

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

Throwing caution to the wind, I pressed my lips to his softly…

"What're you doing?" Freddie questioned, pulling away quickly

"I was kissing you" I informed him "now you're looking at me all freaked out"

"I am. Linds, you shouldn't have done that" he sighed

"Why shouldn't I? I wanted to, if it's any consolation" I admitted

"It's not really. Joe's my brother, you're his ex. As much as I wanted that, it can't happen" he replied

"So you wanted it too?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I've wanted it for a long time, but the situation's too messy"

"It's only messy if we allow it to be" I replied

"It's messy, Linds, and it's not gonna happen" he informed me

"Well that's that then, isn't it?" I questioned "I'm gonna head out. See you later"

**Oh dear, oh dear…**


	6. Chapter 6

LINDSEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the house a couple of hours later, finding Sinead waiting outside with Katie…

_Great…_

"I was just about to give up hope" she admitted "is Freddie home?"

"He was when I left, but I don't know where he could be now. Have you tried ringing him?" I asked

"Yeah, but he's not answering" she informed me "can you tell him to call me when you see him?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes...

"Lindsey, are you okay? Freddie told me about what Joe did" she admitted

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "how about you come in for a cup of tea?"

"Are you sure you don't mind, what with?" she inquired, motioning to Katie in her pushchair

"I'm fine, Sinead. Come in" I replied, unlocking and opening the door, ushering her inside

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, I switched the kettle on, beginning to make mine and Sinead's drinks… "Sugar? Milk?"

"One sugar and a drop of milk please" she informed me "so what's it like living in a house full of guys then?"

"Well it's not just guys. Sandy's here too, and Ziggy brings girls back a lot so" I replied "but yeah, it's fine. It feels as though I've known them my whole life"

"So you knew Joe had a temper?" she questioned

"What's that to do with anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, I'm just wondering, that's all" she admitted

"Well don't" I proclaimed "stay out of things that don't concern you"

"I should probably go" she sighed after a couple of minute's silence

"No, I'm sorry" I replied "I'm just letting everything get on top of me. Stay, please"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so nosy" she admitted

FREDDIE'S POV:

After going for a walk to clear my head after what had happened between Lindsey and I, I made my way back to the house, hearing Lindsey's laughter as I walked in the front door. Kicking my shoes off, I walked into the kitchen…

"Sinead, what're you doing here? I didn't know we had plans" I questioned, seeing her sat at the breakfast bar with Katie

"We didn't, but I thought I'd come and see you only you weren't in. Been anywhere nice?" she inquired, kissing my cheek as I sat down next to her

"Just went for a walk, had to clear my head" I informed her "hadn't you better be going soon?"

"Freddie" Lindsey proclaimed "don't be rude"

"I'm not. It's almost Katie's bedtime" I informed her

"Freddie's right, I should be getting off" she admitted "thanks for the tea and the chat, Lindsey"

I watched as Lindsey smiled at her, her gaze following us as we stood up and escorted her and Katie from the room…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What was all that about then?" Freddie asked as he walked back into the kitchen

"What was what all about?" I questioned, drying my hands on the tea towel after washing the cups, placing them on the draining board

"Sinead being here, the tea, the chat, and the pleasantness" he replied

"She was on the doorstep when I got home. I invited her in and we had a chat. Not against the law, is it?" I inquired

"I thought you might've told her what happened between us" he admitted

"What about us? Me kissing you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Maybe, I don't know" he replied

"You're happy, I'm not gonna ruin that for you" I assured him

**Poor Lindsey, and poor Freddie too!**


	7. Chapter 7

FREDDIE'S POV:

"I'd better be getting off" I informed Sinead at nearly 10pm the next evening

"You're not gonna stay? Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Busy day tomorrow, early start" I explained "I need my own bed"

"I'm sure I could think of a few ways to tire us both out" she replied, kissing me softly

"As much as I'd love to, I'd much prefer my own bed" I admitted "I'll see you tomorrow maybe, yeah?"

"Freddie, tell me to butt out if I'm wrong but is it Lindsey you're in love with?" she asked

I sighed and ran a hand over my face…

"Oh my God, it is, isn't it?" she questioned "since when?"

"Since the first time I saw her" I admitted, sitting back down on the sofa "she's the one, Sinead, but I can't have her"

"Why not? She's single now, you're single. Go for it. Be happy" she replied

"What about what my family think?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "they'd hate me, and her"

"Who cares? You'd be happy and you'd have the girl you love. Nothing else matters" she stated

"Do you hate me?" I asked

"Why would I hate you?" she questioned

"For stringing you along, using you. I told you to stop selling yourself, that's pretty much what we've done" I replied

"Stop being so hard on yourself" she sighed "it's fine, we're fine. Friends, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes in agreement… "How about I stay? I know you're still pretty freaked out about the whole Trevor thing"

"I'd appreciate that" she admitted "I'll go and grab you a blanket and a pillow"

I smiled at her warmly as she stood up and left the room…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I lay in Freddie's bed where I'd been staying since mine and Joe's break up, waiting to hear him return but I didn't. Turning to his side of the bed, I pulled his pillow to my chest, inhaling his scent as I tried to sleep, petrified…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I arrived home early the next morning, being quiet as I didn't expect anyone to be awake. Kicking my shoes off, placing them in the rack in the porch, I made my way into the kitchen…

"Oh so you come home then" Lindsey's voice sighed as I looked in the fridge

"Why're you up so early?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've been awake most of the night scared to death" she informed me

"About where I've been?" I asked

"No, about being in the house with Joe and having no one for protection" she admitted

"Linds" I sighed

"No, you obviously had more important things to do. Was she good? Sinead, I take it?" she inquired

"Nothing happened. Sinead and me aren't together anymore" I replied

"Oh" she stated, biting her bottom lip nervously "how come?"

"She guessed it was you" I informed her

"Guessed it was me what?" she questioned

"Guessed it was you I was in love with" I replied

"Was she angry?" she asked

"No, she said we should go for it, screw the consequences" I admitted

"So what happens now then?" she questioned

"Nothing" I informed her "nothing can happen. Joe's my brother. I'm not about to start dating his ex under his nose"

"It's nice to know I mean so much to you" she scoffed

"You know how much you mean to me, Linds" I sighed

"Do I? You care more about what your family might think than you do about being happy" she replied

"If there was any other way I'd take it" I informed her "I'm sorry, Linds"

"Yeah, so am I" she sighed, leaving the room and making her way back upstairs


	8. Chapter 8

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was running late after everything that had happened with Freddie. Hurrying out of the bathroom I ran straight into someone, and as I looked up, it would have to be the one person I wanted to try and avoid… Freddie…

"In a rush, are we? Morning, by the way" he asked, a smirk playing on his face. A face I wanted to slap…

"Don't say morning to me like nothing's happened, Freddie" I proclaimed "why are you pretending?"

"Linds, please" he sighed, running a hand over his face

"Please what, Freddie?" I inquired "please say "oh it's all okay"? Tough, I won't. You're being a coward"

Pushing past him, I made my way into the bedroom to get organised for my day, disappearing downstairs and out of the house, ignoring everyone and everything…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What's up with Linds?" Ziggy asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Don't ask" I sighed, making my way to the fridge

"Tough, I am. What's happened?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She knows I've got feelings for her" I informed him

"Surely that's a good thing?" he inquired

"No, it's really not, Zig" I sighed, running a hand over my face "we'd be ripped to shreds, I can't do that to her, not after everything she's been through"

"Did you not explain that to her?" he questioned

"She really didn't give me the chance. I should've stopped her storming out of the room though" I admitted

"Freddie, mate, you're her rock. You have been since day one, before everything with Joe. Talk to her and sort things out, okay?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way back into the house a couple of hours later, having been to the hospital to have the cast on my wrist changed. Making my way into the kitchen, I sighed as I saw Freddie sat at the breakfast bar…

"Where've you been?" he asked as I busied myself making a cup of tea

"Not that it's any of your business, but to the hospital" I informed him

"Why? Is everything okay?" he questioned worriedly

"Don't act like you care" I scoffed "I had to have my cast changed. Nothing major"

"I do care, Linds, you know I do" he sighed

"Seems like it. If you cared, we wouldn't have argued and you wouldn't have stopped our kiss. When are you gonna start doing what you want and what makes you happy as oppose to thinking of your family all the time?" I inquired

"I can't just dismiss how they might feel" he admitted "I care about what they think too much"

"Well maybe you should start living for you instead of them all the time, and then maybe we'd have a chance" I sighed

"I wish you'd never found out about how I felt" he admitted

"Feeling's mutual" I informed him, making my way out of the room, trying not to break down in tears

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_Feeling's mutual"_

That hurt. A lot. It was what I deserved. I was being a coward. I wasn't being a man at all. But since the death of my Dad, our family had always stuck together – me and my brothers promised each other we'd do whatever it could to look after our Mum, and if Lindsey and I happened, it'd tear us all apart. So I had to bury my feelings. Only if it were that easy…


	9. Chapter 9

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Y'know what, I thought I'd come home to a nice, happy house" Ziggy admitted as he walked into the kitchen "did you not talk to Lindsey?"

"I did, but we just ended up rowing again" I informed him, sighing heavily

"What happened this time?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I really don't wanna talk about it. No offence, Zig" I replied

"Fine, I'll just go and ask Linds myself then" he stated, making his way out of the room

"Fine, fine" I proclaimed, him turning back to me "I told her I wished she'd never found out how I felt about her. This way, we could all go back to how things used to be"

"What's stopping you from being with her?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"No it's not" he admitted "if it's the family you're worried about, they'll get used to it, they'll have to. And I for one will be on your side. You've been miserable these past few days, Fred"

"Cheers" I sighed "but things aren't that simple. Joe's my brother and he's done so much for me since Dad died. I can't start dating his ex right under his nose"

"It'll hurt at first but ultimately, all he wants is for you and Lindsey to be happy. If that's together then that's the case" he replied

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was flicking through the channels on the TV in Freddie's room when a knock at the door sounded…

"Go away, Freddie" I sighed, continuing to flick through the channels

"It's not Freddie. Can I come in, Linds?" Ziggy questioned

"Yeah" I informed him, switching the TV off, smiling at him as he walked in, shutting the door behind him

"How long have we known each other?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Five, nearly six years. Why?" I questioned

"And how well do I know you?" he asked

"Very well. What's this all about, Ziggy?" I inquired

"Why didn't you talk to me, eh?" he questioned

"Talk to you about what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You and my brother" he informed me

"There's no me and Joe anymore so why would I need to talk about it?" I questioned

"Linds, don't try and play dumb with me" he sighed "I'm talking about Freddie"

"There's no me and Freddie either" I informed him "there could've been, but he's too worried about what you guys will think"

"He just doesn't wanna hurt anyone, Joe especially. You know how much he did for all of us when Dad died. He wants to be with you, Linds, he really does, but he can't start dating you under Joe's nose, can he?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I never thought of it like that" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously "so what do we do then?"

"I don't know, but don't give him such a hard time. He's trying to be the good guy in all of this. He doesn't wanna hurt Joe and he doesn't wanna hurt you either. He feels awful about happened earlier too" he informed me "so why don't you go downstairs and make up, eh?"

"I don't think I can, Zig" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Why not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"When I'm "angry" at him, at least I can stay out of his way and avoid him. When we're friends and things are good, I wanna be with him 24/7 and that's no good for either of us, is it?" I asked

He sighed and smiled at me sympathetically… "So what're you gonna do then?"

"Honestly? I don't know" I admitted

FREDDIE'S POV:

I watched Lindsey as she moved around the dining room, setting the table for dinner that evening. Ziggy whispered something in her ear and she laughed loudly, a smile on my face appearing as she looked so happy. Sighing heavily, I was snapped out of my trance as Mum shoved me out of the way…

"Charming" I chuckled as she smirked at me

"I've been telling you to shift for the past five minutes but you're in a world of your own. What's going on with you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Oh you know, this and that" I sighed, taking a sip of my beer

"Girl trouble?" she asked

"You could say that" I admitted, me and Lindsey sharing a glance at each other as she walked into the kitchen

"Well I'm sure things will work themselves out eventually" she replied "and just so you know, I think it's lovely everything you're doing for Lindsey. She's lucky to have you"

"Thanks, Mum" I stated, smiling at her weakly

Reciprocating my smile, she began to carry plates through into the dining room, me helping, just as Lindsey went to pick up a couple too, our hands brushing…

"Sorry" I whispered, smiling weakly at her

"It's okay. Can we talk, after dinner?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and followed her into the dining room, setting plates down in front of people…

LINDSEY'S POV:

After helping Sandy tidy up we made our way into the living room, me ending up sitting next to Freddie on the sofa. Making my excuses a little while later, I escaped the room, and not long after, Freddie entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him…

"What's the matter?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed

"I talked to Ziggy today" I informed him "he made me see things from your point of view a lot more clearly. I'm sorry for being such a cow"

"You weren't" he replied, placing his hand over mine

"I think you'll find I was" I sighed "I was only thinking about myself and my feelings. I didn't mean what I said about not finding about your feelings for me. I'm glad I did, but I understand why you can't, why you won't act on them"

"You do?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Can we stop being angry at each other now and get back to how we used to be?"

"How we used to be?" he asked

"Yeah, you being my rock, being friends, laughing and joking, that sorta thing?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes, a smile working it's way onto my face. Moving up from my sitting position, I shuffled across the bed to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder as he held me in his embrace…


	10. Chapter 10

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs that morning, seeing the post had already arrived. Picking it up, I leafed through it, seeing a letter for me from the hospital. Knowing what it was about, I placed the others down on the side as I entered the kitchen, scanning through it's contents…

"_Dear Miss Butterfield,_

_As you're aware, a follow-up appointment has been made for you to attend on Monday, 16__th__September at__9am._

_If you have any problems regarding this appointment, please contact us immediately._

_Many thanks,_

_Rachel Smith"_

"What's that?" Freddie's voice asked, snapping me from my trance

"Nothing" I informed him, shoving the letter back into it's envelope and into my pocket

"Won't mind me taking a look then, will you?" he questioned, swiping the letter from my pocket as I walked past him

"Freddie" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"Follow-up appointment? For what? The miscarriage?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I admitted "they just like to have a chat with you, see how you're getting on and coping, that sorta thing"

"Well I'll clear that day then, make sure I'm there with you" he replied

"You don't have to do that" I informed him as he handed me back the letter

"I know I don't, but I want to. I'm not letting you go on your own, simple as" he stated

Smiling at him warmly, I leant up onto my tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Monday morning came and I could tell Lindsey was anxious as she dashed about the house getting organised for her appointment. I sat in the kitchen as she did so, waiting for her to tell me she was ready…

"Ready?" I questioned as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen

She nodded, signalling yes, turning around and making her way to the front door, me following…

"Where are you two off to so early?" Mum asked, stopping us in our tracks

"I'm taking Lindsey out for the day" I informed her

"Why? Is something the matter?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at us both

"No, I just thought we could use a day away from everything" I explained "we'll see you later"

"Okay, have fun" she replied, disappearing into the kitchen

"Ready?" I asked Lindsey again, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes, opening the front door, both of us making our way out…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I arrived at the hospital just before 9am and I informed the receptionist I was here as he found us some seats. Sitting down next to him, I couldn't stop my knee from bouncing up and down, Freddie's warm hand resting on it, my head turning to him…

"Everything will be okay" he assured me "stop panicking"

"I know it will. I don't get it, why am I so nervous?" I asked, taking the hand that was on my knee in mine, lacing our fingers together, a smile on my face as he looked at me with trepidation

"I don't know why you're nervous, but there's no need to be. Linds, is this okay?" he asked, motioning to our entwined hands

I nodded my head, signalling yes, a comfortable silence falling over us as I waited for my name to be called…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey's appointment had gone well. When her name had been called and she'd stood up, I'd stayed sat down, not knowing whether she'd want me in the room with her but she had and as we stepped out of the hospital and made our way to the car park, Lindsey stopped us…

"What's up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Nothing" she informed me

"Why're you looking at me like that?" I asked

"No reason" she admitted "come on, let's go. I'll let you buy me lunch"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I arrived home a few hours later to an empty house. Flopping down on the sofa, I kicked my shoes off, raising my feet onto the coffee table…

"You should probably go to work" I informed Freddie as we sat in a comfortable silence

"Nope, I've booked the entire day off" he replied "you're stuck with me"

"Yay for me then" I chuckled "so what do you wanna do then?"

"I don't know; watch a film?" he suggested, glancing at me, my head turning to face him

"There's a reason why you're suggesting that, Freddie Roscoe" I stated "isn't there?"

"I don't know what you mean" he replied, smirking coyly

"We're not watching Insidious again" I proclaimed, hitting his arm

"Why not? It's a brilliant film" he asked

"It scares the crap out of me and you know it" I sighed

"Gives you an excuse to get the duvet and snuggle up to me, doesn't it?" he inquired

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nope, so what's it gonna be?" he questioned

"Fine" I replied "give me ten"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Five minutes later Lindsey returned to the living room, dumping the quilt from the bed we'd been sharing for the last however long onto the sofa. Disappearing from the room again, I heard her rummaging through the cupboards, looking for food for us…

"How can you be hungry after everything you've just eaten?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's customary when you're watching a film to have food" she informed me

"Is it really?" I questioned

"Yeah, it is, really" she replied "and I know I have some popcorn here somewhere. Aha, found it"

Shaking my head at her, I made my way into the living room again, her following me…

JOE'S POV:

I made my way into the house after work that evening via the back door. Making my way through the kitchen I stopped at the living room double doors, seeing Lindsey and Freddie curled up in a duvet on the sofa. Sighing, I watched for a few minutes longer, smiling at how happy Lindsey looked…


	11. Chapter 11

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Zig and I are having a drink or two after work. Come join us? x"_

"_Yeah sure. Make mine an orange juice please. See you there x" _

Smiling as I put my phone down on the side, I made my way out of the kitchen and upstairs to get changed. Making my way back downstairs a few minutes later, I grabbed my keys, phone and handbag, making my way out of the front door and to the pub…

"Alright, Linds. You're just in time, Freddie's just got a round in" Ziggy informed me as I sat down at the table next to Freddie they'd acquired

I smiled at Ziggy and placed my handbag on the back of the chair, taking a sip of my drink… "How was work then?"

"Hectic" Ziggy sighed, taking a sip of his beer "just me and him there today"

"Where's Joe and the others?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Car auction for Joe, sixth form for Robbie and Jase" Ziggy informed me "back to normal tomorrow though"

I smiled at him warmly, Freddie's arm wrapping around my chair, his fingertips gently stroking my arm every now and then. Smiling at him, the three of us fell into easy conversation…

"How're things going between you and my brother then?" Ziggy asked as Freddie went to the bar again

"Much better with you intervening" I informed him "thank you for that, by the way"

He smiled at me warmly… "Listen, whatever happens, don't let other people's opinions ruin what you've got, okay? I've never seen either of you so happy"

"I don't know what it is, I mean, I was happy with Joe, I know that, but with Freddie, it's a whole new kind of happy. I like it" I explained "there's fun, there's excitement, there's danger. With Joe, there was that to begin with but as time went by, that disappeared. With Freddie, I don't think it will ever. At least I hope not"

"What're you two talking about?" Freddie questioned as he made his way back to the table

"Nothing for you to worry about, nosy" I informed him, smirking as he set my drink in front of me

A little while later…

"Right, I'm gonna get off. Got to get organised" Ziggy announced after another drink

"You would do when it's your turn to get the drinks in" I chuckled

"Can't help it if I've got a date, can I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "behave yourselves, you two"

"Clear off" Freddie sighed as I chuckled, Ziggy downing the last of his beer and leaving the pub

"Hi" I greeted Freddie as I turned to face him

"Hi" he mirrored "how was your day?"

"Good thanks. Yours?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"As Ziggy said, hectic" he replied "ready for a night in tonight"

"Your Mum's out with Fraser tonight so how about I cook us dinner?" I suggested

"Just for me and you?" he inquired

"Yeah, why not?" I asked

"No, I was just checking. Yeah, that'd be nice, thank you" he replied, smiling at me warmly "do you fancy another?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes as he made his way to the bar again. Half an hour later both he and I made our way back to the house, Freddie heading off for a shower as I made a start on dinner…

"Something smells delicious" he proclaimed twenty minutes later as he walked back into the kitchen

"It's my Mum's lasagne recipe" I informed him "do you want a taste?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, and made his way over to the cooker, taking a mouthful from the spoon with the sauce on it…

"Remind me to tell your Mum I love her" he sighed "can I have some more?"

"No you can't" I replied, batting his hand away "go and watch TV or something. It won't be long"

Kissing my cheek, putting a smile on my face, he left the room and I heard the TV come on a couple of moments later…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, what're you doing home? I thought Fraser was taking you out?" I asked as I made my way into the hallway, seeing her hang her coat up

"He was meant to be, but he got called into work. Some sort of crisis apparently" she informed me "what're you doing here? I thought you'd be down the pub"

"Lindsey's cooking us dinner" I admitted "it was kinda just meant to be me and her"

"Freddie, what is going on between you two? And I want the truth" she questioned

"We're just taking things slowly. We're not pushing it because we don't wanna ruin what we could have but I really like her, Mum. Hell, I think I could love her" I informed her

"And what about Joe? How do you think he's gonna take this?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, Mum" I sighed "but I don't wanna talk to him about it for nothing to come of me and Linds. It wouldn't be fair to tell him something will happen and then it not, would it?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "And how does Lindsey feel about you?"

"The exact same way Freddie does about me, Sandy" she informed her, mine and Mum's heads turning to where she was stood in the kitchen doorway

"What about Joe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Again, like Freddie said, why hurt him if nothing's gonna happen?" she questioned

"He deserves to know, Linds" she sighed

"And he will, but only when there's something to know about" she informed her

"There's nothing I can say that's gonna make you change your mind, is there?" she inquired

I glanced at Lindsey and we both shook our heads, signalling no…

"Okay" she replied "I'm gonna disappear upstairs for a long, hot soak then"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Is your Mum right? Do you think we should tell Joe?" I questioned as Freddie made his way over to me as Sandy made her way up the stairs

He shook his head, signalling no… "We both agreed, Linds. What's the point in hurting him for no reason?"

I sighed heavily and rested my forehead against his chest… "How did it all become so complicated?"

"I don't know" he replied, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to him

Later on that evening after dinner…

"You cooked, it's only fair I do the dishes" Freddie stated as we bickered over who was tidying up

"It's a couple of plates that need to go into the dishwasher, how hard can it be?" I asked

"It's an easy task, but you cooked, so go and sit down" he replied

"How about we both tidy up?" I suggested "you load the dishwasher and I'll clean the worktops?"

"Done" he proclaimed, making his way to the dishwasher with our plates


	12. Chapter 12

LINDSEY'S POV:

I couldn't do this anymore, I just couldn't. Breakfast the next morning was unbearable. It had been tension filled, Joe snapping at Freddie at every given opportunity. When everyone had left the house that morning, my decision had been made. I was leaving, and no one could stop me. Zipping up my suitcase, I made my way downstairs as I heard the taxi driver pip his horn…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Linds, Linds, you home?" I shouted into the house as I walked in through the front door on my lunch break

Making my way into the kitchen I saw a piece of paper with my name on it…

"_I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodbye to you but I knew it would be too hard. Just know I'll never forget you. Thank you for everything. Love, Lindsey xx"_

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialled her number…

"_Hi, this is Lindsey. I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye"_

Sighing heavily, I hurried from the house again, continuing to dial her number…

LINDSEY'S POV:

My handbag sat on my lap as I waited for my train to come. I could feel my phone vibrating on my knees and I knew it would be Freddie ringing. By now he would've found the note and he'd be searching for me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I arrived at the train station, hurrying to the reception desk…

"Excuse me, have you seen this woman?" I asked the ticket officer, showing him a picture of Lindsey from my phone

"She was here about twenty minutes ago" he informed me "she went to platform 10"

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hurrying out of the doors, searching for the platform I needed

LINDSEY'S POV:

My train pulled into the station and was ready to board. I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder, taking my suitcase in my hand…

"Linds" I heard Freddie's voice shout

Turning to where it was coming from, I saw him running towards me, stopping right in front of me…

"What're you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You think I'm letting you walk out of my life?" he questioned

"You have to, Freddie" I sighed, wiping a stray tear from my face

"No I don't, and I won't" he informed me

"I can't have another breakfast like the one this morning" I admitted

"Joe apologised for that" he replied "he was just having a bad morning and he took it out on us. There's nothing to worry about, Linds. Everything's fine. Come home, please"

"I can't, Freddie" I sighed "I'm sorry"

"What if I told you I didn't want you to leave? Would that help?" he inquired

"This isn't about what you want, Freddie. It's about what needs to be done" I replied

"Really? Because it seems to me as though you're just running away from me, from a possibility of us, from your feelings. You think going wherever you were gonna go will help? It won't, it'll just make things harder, Linds" he sighed

"I love you" I informed him

"What did you just say?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I love you" I mirrored "I love you, Freddie Roscoe"

"I love you too" he replied

Stepping towards me, his hand wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into him, his lips capturing mine…

A WEEK LATER:

"So you made me watch Insidious, and now you're inviting me to go and watch Insidious 2? It's Friday the 13th, Freddie, do you know me at all?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Stop being such a wimp and come with me" he replied, smirking at me

"Give me one good reason why I should?" I questioned

"Because I'm paying, I'll buy you your favourite ice cream when we get there and I'll treat us to food on the way home if you want it" he informed me

"Okay, you've tempted me" I admitted, smiling at him warmly "give me five minutes"

Five minutes later we were leaving the house and making our way to Freddie's car, climbing in, him starting the engine and reversing out of the drive, the journey to the cinema beginning…

We arrived at the cinema, Freddie doing as he'd said; paying for our tickets and then ordering my favourite ice cream and some food for himself…

"How're you gonna be hungry after eating all of that?" I inquired, motioning to his box of nachos

"I'm a growing man" he informed me "that's how. Last chance to back out"

"As long as you promise to let me use your jacket as a shield, I'll be fine" I replied

"Deal" he stated, kissing my cheek softly, opening the door to the cinema screen for me to walk through first

FREDDIE'S POV:

Locating our seats near the back of the cinema screen, Lindsey sat down and I stayed standing, taking off my jacket and handing it to her, smiling as she wrapped it around herself and rested her head on my shoulder as I sat down… How had I got so lucky?

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Why do they make films like that?" I proclaimed as Freddie and I made our way out of the cinema "I'm scarred for life, seriously"

Freddie smirked at me as we waited in the queue for him to have his car parking ticket stamped and validated. Making our way out of the cinema, I linked my arm through Freddie's again, smiling at him as we reached the car and he opened my door for me…

"So where would Madam like to go for dinner?" he asked as he climbed in too

"I'm full and kinda tired actually" I admitted "do you think we could just go home instead?"

"Course. Are you okay?" he questioned worriedly, his hand cupping my cheek

"I'm fine, honestly" I assured him "let's go home"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he started his car engine and drove us both home…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I arrived back to a quiet house, taking off our coats and shoes. As I made sure the door was bolted behind me, I shut the porch door and turned to face Lindsey, finding her standing at the bottom of the stairs, an unreadable expression on her face…

"Don't tell me you're too scared to go upstairs on your own?" I inquired

"Nope, I'm just wondering if you're coming too?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I looked into her eyes, a glint in them I hadn't seen in a long time. Glancing at her outstretched hand, I took it, letting her lead me up the stairs and into the bedroom…

"Are you sure?" I asked as we stood opposite each other

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she made the first move, pressing her lips to mine…


	13. Chapter 13

FREDDIE'S POV:

I wrapped my arms around Lindsey's waist as we continued to kiss, pulling her down onto the bed with me. Hesitating slightly to see how she reacted, she didn't seem to mind, her arms winding around my neck and her body pushing against mine as she moved to straddle me, my response being to deepen the kiss, pulling her further against my body…

"Can you feel that, Linds? What you do to me?" I breathed against her lips as we pulled apart for some much-needed air, our breathing heavy and laboured

Her eyes were dark as she stared at me, nodding her head in silent answer to my question. Her next move surprised me, one hand moving from around my neck, running down my chest to my jeans, her palm pressing flat against my crotch…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I watched Freddie as he responded to my actions, my hand starting to rub him through the material of his jeans. Pressing my lips to the skin of his neck, I heard him groan; only encouraging me to work my hand faster…

"Linds, babe, are you sure?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us

I locked my gaze with his again, once more silently answering his question as I slipped my hand beneath the material of his jeans and his boxers, taking his length in my hand, his impressive length might I add, his head tipping back in response…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Linds, stop" I begged a couple of minutes later, the pleasure yet torture becoming too much. I wanted this to be all about her seeing as though it was her first time since the miscarriage, and our first time together…

"You're stopping this, us, aren't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, no way" I assured her "I was just gonna suggest taking off some of our clothes, if you want?"

She looked up at me and I cupped her cheek in my hand again, smiling at her warmly. She nodded in response eventually, moving off of my body, both of us standing up, watching each other as we removed our clothes…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I returned to the bed a couple of minutes later. I'd stayed in my underwear, and to distract myself from the fact that he was naked in front of me for the first time, I twisted a piece of my hair around my finger, my gaze going to his as he watched me intently…

"Are you sure about this? Is it what you really want?" he asked, his thumb brushing over my cheek

"100%" I informed him "I've been thinking about this for a while. I'm ready for us to do this"

Freddie pushed his body against mine again, a moan emitting from my lips, being swallowed by his mouth as he pressed his lips against mine passionately…

FREDDIE'S POV:

After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled my mouth away from Lindsey's reluctantly, beginning to press kisses to other various parts of her body; her jaw, her neck, her head tipping back in response. Continuing my way down her body, I glanced up at her as I reach her chest, her eyes watching me…

"Can I?" I asked, motioning with my eyes to her bra

She nodded her head, signalling yes, my hands moving underneath her, unhooking and removing the first piece of underwear easily. Smiling at her, I lower my mouth to one of her breasts, letting my mouth and tongue lavish attention on it before switching to it's partner, my hand cupping the one my mouth had been working on…

After spending a few minutes longer on her breasts, I continued downwards, pressing kisses to her stomach, looking up at her every now and again for reassurance that I was doing was okay. Nodding her head reassuringly, I kissed her through her panties, her hips bucking in response…

"Can I?" I inquired

She nodded her head again, signalling yes, lifting her legs to help me remove her panties…

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes, my mouth lowering to her now bare mound…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Whenever Joe had done this to me, I'd never seen the big deal about it, but now Freddie was doing it, I was seeing stars. His mouth and tongue were working me up into a frenzy, and I could tell he knew it. He pulled away and I looked down at him, a smirk on his face, his tongue poking out from between his lips, running up the length of my centre, my orgasm hitting, setting every nerve ending in my body on fire…

"You okay?" Freddie asked as he worked his way back up my body, kissing my lips softly

I nodded my head, signalling yes, unable to string a sentence together. Smiling at me warmly, he rolled onto his side of the bed, pulling me into his arms…

FREDDIE'S POV:

After however long of Lindsey and I just lying there, neither of us speaking, I thought she was asleep, my eyes shutting as I felt myself succumb to sleep too. Lindsey however had other plans, my eyes snapping open as she gripped my length in her hand again, her thumb brushing over the head, my hips bucking in appreciation…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie's eyes clenched shut as he worked on controlling himself. Beginning to move my hand faster on him, my thumb circling the head repeatedly, his eyes snapped open again, a satisfied and relieved groan escaping his mouth as he came…

"Sorry" he whispered into the silent room as he handed me a couple of tissues from his bedside table

"Don't be, it's what I wanted" I informed him, kissing him softly "was it, was what I did okay?"

"It was perfect, Linds" he informed me, smiling at me as we pulled away

"Do you feel different?" I asked, pulling away from him momentarily, dumping the tissue into the bin

"What do you mean?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Now we've done what we've done" I explained "I don't know how to explain it but I do"

"Is it a good different or a bad different?" he questioned

"A good different" I informed him "I've really enjoyed myself tonight, Freddie"

"Me too, Linds" he mirrored, kissing my forehead softly as I lay my head back on his chest

"Do you mind if we don't, y'know?" I asked

"Whenever you're ready is fine by me" he replied

I smiled and sat up, reaching over him to the chair just near the bed, pulling one of the t-shirts that lay on there from it, pulling it onto my body, grabbing my panties from the floor too, Freddie grabbing his boxers and pulling them onto his body as I turned over, lacing my fingers with his as he wrapped his arms around me from behind…


	14. Chapter 14

LINDSEY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning in Freddie's arms, feeling them wrapped around my waist, his hands clasped tightly together like a vice, not letting me go anywhere, not that I would, anyway. Coming to, I could feel he was aroused, and after last night's activities, I knew what I wanted, and that was him. Smiling to myself, I subtly pushed my bum against his body, hearing him moan and shuffle about the bed before settling again. Doing the same again, I felt his hands move, one shifting up and under the t-shirt of his I was wearing, stroking the skin of my stomach, working higher and cupping my breast, his thumb running over the peak, resulting in me pushing myself back against him again…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Waking up to Lindsey in my arms was something I'd never get bored of, I knew that. Feeling her push herself back against me, knowing it was me she wanted, I couldn't describe the feeling…

"Are you sure you wanna? I meant what I said last night, Linds. However long it takes until you're ready, I'll wait. This isn't just sex for me, we both know that" I asked

"Would I be doing all I could to make you do this if I didn't want it?" she questioned

"No" I replied

"Exactly. So what're you gonna do about it then?" she inquired

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie's hands pushed my panties down my legs, me kicking them off as they reached my feet. I moaned softly as I felt his fingers stroke me, his free hand lifting my leg to rest over his…

"If we're gonna do this, you're gonna need to take those off too" I chuckled, feeling the material of his boxers against my thigh

Sighing in frustration, I giggled as he hurriedly kicked them off his legs, resuming his hand's movements on me…

"Freddie, please" I moaned

"Do you not like what I'm doing, Linds?" he asked

"You know I do, but please, I've waited too long now" I admitted

"How long have you wanted this? What's about to happen?" he questioned

"Why is that important?" I inquired

"It is, Linds. I need to know" he informed me

"Since Sinead" I admitted, his hand stopping suddenly "you know how jealous I was. She got to do what we're about to with you and I couldn't handle knowing that fact. It drove me crazy, you drive me crazy"

"You do know I've been wanting this day since I met you, right?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes. I had known, deep down I must've...

"I love you" he breathed against the skin of my neck as he pushed himself into me, a satisfied moan escaping my lips

"I love you too" I mirrored

His lips curved into a smile against my skin and I couldn't help but let the smile on my face break out too. His hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against his body as his hips began to move slowly, pushing in and out of me, stretching me and filling me in all the right places…

I entwined my hand with Freddie's that rested on my waist, lacing my fingers through his as I felt myself being pushed towards my second orgasm in 12 hours. Bringing his free hand from where it had been resting on the pillow we'd both come to lay our heads on, he brought it down in front of us, stroking my skin as he went, goosebumps arising where he touched and pressed his thumb on my clit and that was all it took for me to fly apart, moaning his name as I fell…

Freddie wasn't too far behind me, I could tell. After regaining my breath, he was still moving inside of me. Turning my body, I moved so my back was flat against the bedsheets, him slipping from me as I moved. Looking at me in confusion, I smiled, motioning for him to move in between my legs. Getting what I was saying, he did so, my legs locking around his waist as he pushed himself into me again, my head tipping back against the pillow, his head burying into my neck, his lips sucking at the skin of my neck…

FREDDIE'S POV:

A few more thrusts and I fell over the edge too, my body collapsing on top of Lindsey's…


	15. Chapter 15

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I eventually moved that morning, making our way downstairs, entering the kitchen. As I began to root through the fridge for something to organise us for breakfast, Joe entered the room…

"Will you be in work today, little brother?" he asked

"Later this afternoon" he informed him "I've got some things to take care of first"

Shutting the fridge door I smiled at them both, Freddie's eyes watching me as I moved about the kitchen. We were going to be a very busy pair this morning…

"Make sure you tidy up after breakfast, yeah?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, course" I replied, starting to heat up the pan for the bacon I'd found

"This afternoon, 12pm, I want you at work. Okay?" he asked Freddie

"Yes, boss" he replied, mock saluting him, a giggle escaping my lips

Joe shook his head and rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys from the side before leaving the house…

"You're so cheeky" I proclaimed as he walked over to me, kissing me softly

"Do you think he caught onto what I meant?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Quite possibly, yeah" I admitted, wrapping my arms around his neck "but you know what, I couldn't care less to be honest. Could you?"

"Not when I've got you, nope" he replied, his lips capturing mine again "you're not actually making breakfast, are you?"

"I was going to, yeah" I informed him "why not?"

"I'm not that hungry yet. I thought we could work up a bit more of an appetite?" he suggested

"We can't spend the whole morning in bed" I replied

"We won't be. There's plenty of places we need to use" he admitted

"Yeah, such as?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"The kitchen worktop" he replied, lifting me onto the work surface

"Nope" I informed him, pushing him away from me and climbing down "anywhere upstairs but not down here, no chance"

"Anywhere upstairs?" he asked

"Anywhere within reason" I stated

Taking my hand in his, I only just had the chance to switch the hob off before he was dragging me from the room and back up the stairs…

"How about here?" he questioned, motioning to our bedroom door

"I don't see why not" I replied, untying my dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor

Smirking at me, he lifted me into his arms and pressed me against the door, my legs locking around his waist. His hands started to work at removing the t-shirt of his that I was wearing, letting it fall to the floor as I did the same to his t-shirt. Running my hands down his now bare chest, I stopped at his tracksuit bottoms, running my fingers along the waistband…

"Off" I sighed as his lips kissed and sucked at my neck

Complying with my demand, his body weight was the only thing holding me against the door as he swiftly pushed them down his legs and kicked them off, doing the same with his boxers…

"It's 12:00pm" I informed Freddie as we lay in bed spent after our morning's activities "you should be getting up and getting organised for work"

"So you'd rather stay here on your own than with me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"When my own company's better than yours, yeah" I replied, smirking at him playfully

"And you say I'm cheeky?" he inquired

"You are. I must get it from you" I admitted

"Good excuse" he replied, kissing me softly as he climbed from the bed

"What're we gonna tell everyone?" I asked, moving to his side of the bed

"About what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"About us. Ziggy will be the only one on our side" I sighed

"You don't have to worry" he assured me, cupping my cheek in his hand "we're gonna be fine"

"So you're not gonna let your family's opinion cloud your judgement anymore?" I asked

"What do you think?" he questioned

I smiled at him warmly and leant forward, him meeting me halfway, my hand cupping his head in place as his tongue slid into my mouth…

"What was that about me getting up and organised for work?" he asked

"Doesn't matter if you're a few minutes late, does it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He chuckled and shook his head, signalling no as he crawled back onto the bed, both of us sliding between the sheets once more…


	16. Chapter 16

"Where's Freddie?" I asked Ziggy as he walked through the door, Joe in tow

"Where do you think?" he questioned "this one made him stay at work for being late"

"You've all got a share in the garage, y'know, Joe? You're not in charge of everyone" I sighed "see you later, Zig"

Nodding his head, he smiled at me as I grabbed my handbag from the coat hook in the porch and left the house, making my way to the garage…

"Sorry, we're closed" Freddie informed me as I opened the door, stepping inside

"Even for me?" I questioned as I shut the door behind me, smiling at him as he stopped work on the car he was fixing

"What're you doing here?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Ziggy told me Joe's making you work late so I thought I'd come and keep you company" I informed him "and I could do with a service"

"You could, could you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into him

"Yeah, I've done quite a lot of miles lately, I just wanna make sure I'm still in good nick" I replied

"You look like you are to me" he admitted, kissing me softly, leading me backwards into the office "but it's always good to have the once over, just to be on the safe side"

"That's what I thought" I breathed against his lips as he pressed me up against the office door

FREDDIE'S POV:

Setting Lindsey on the desk in just her bra, she helped me work at removing my own clothing, all the while trying to distract me, her lips working wonders on my neck. Placing my hands either side of her body, I pushed her further onto the desk, her legs locking around my waist as I pushed myself into her, pulling myself almost all the way out of her again before slamming back into her, a loud moan escaping her mouth as I continued that routine. She was insatiable…

"So did I pass my service then?" she asked as we redressed ourselves, smirking at me

"With flying colours" I informed her "hadn't you better be going home? Dinner will be ready soon"

"I'm not going without you" she replied

"I'll be another hour or more yet. Probably longer thanks to the distraction" I admitted

"Then I'll wait" she informed me, smiling at me warmly as she pulled her cardigan onto her body

"You sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she leant up onto her tiptoes and kissed me softly…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Where've you two been? Dinner was over an hour ago" Sandy proclaimed as Freddie and I walked into the kitchen later on that evening

"Joe made Freddie work late, so I went to keep him company" I informed her, grabbing us both a drink from the fridge

"Joe made you work late?" Sandy questioned, raising an eyebrow at her second eldest son

"I was gonna stay anyway" he replied "I had a car to finish and it was taking longer than anticipated"

"Okay" she replied, and I could tell she wasn't entirely convinced "there's some tea left over in the fridge if you wanna warm yourselves some up"

Nodding our heads, she smiled at us and left the room…

"Alright, Linds" Ziggy greeted me as he walked into the kitchen as I was doing the washing up "where's Fredster?"

"Gone for a shower" I informed him "Zig, be honest with me, how're things at the garage?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, leaning against the worktop facing me so we could talk

"Between Joe and Fred" I replied "are things tense or are they good?"

"Good most of the time. Why do you ask?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm just worried, that's all" I admitted, sighing heavily "I thought Joe might've made Freddie work late to stop him and me from spending any time together"

"No, I don't think it was like that" he replied "we are pretty busy at the minute"

I smiled weakly and sighed heavily again… "What's everyone gonna think when they find out?"

"So there is something to find out then?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I'm happy for you both, Linds" he informed me, kissing my cheek softly as the doorbell rang "that'll be Ruby"

"Getting pretty serious, you two, aren't you?" I questioned

"She's pretty awesome, what can I say?" he inquired

I reciprocated his smile and watched as he disappeared from the room…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Ziggy knows" Lindsey informed me as we got organised for bed that evening

"How?" I questioned, climbing into bed, watching her as she finished getting sorted

"I told him" she admitted "he's happy for us. I don't know about the rest of them though"

"They'll get used to it" I replied as she climbed into bed too, snuggling into me "they'll have to"

"Sometimes it's not that simple, is it?" she asked, leaning up on her elbow to look at me "this is gonna really hurt Joe"

"I know it is" I sighed "what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know" she admitted, sighing heavily

"We'll work something out" I assured her, kissing her forehead softly "but let's try and get some sleep for now, yeah? It's your first shift back at work tomorrow. You gonna be okay?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I love you for being so concerned though"

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her lips softly… "Night, Linds"

"Night, Fred" she mirrored, both of us settling down for sleep as she switched off the bedside table light


	17. Chapter 17

LINDSEY'S POV:

Making my way onto the ward to start my shift that afternoon, I was stopped in my tracks by the ward sister…

"Is something the matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just wanted you to know from me, your ex is in cubicle 5" she informed me

"Joe? What? Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in shock

"He suffered a severe wound to the hand this morning" she explained "and we're not too sure what damage has been done to the muscles and the tendons yet"

"How did he do it?" I asked

"He was at work. Something to do with a forklift" she explained

"And have the family been contacted?" I inquired

"Yes, they're on their way in now" she informed me

"Thanks, sister" I replied, sighing heavily as she walked away

"Someone's been in the wars" I sighed as I walked into Joe's cubicle

"Wouldn't have happened in Freddie had of turned up when he was supposed to" he proclaimed

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Freddie was supposed to be helping me fix the forklift when he came in. I'm guessing he was with you?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded, signalling yes… "I'm sorry, Joe"

"Just tell me, are you two together? Yes or no?" he inquired

"Yes" I whispered

He smiled weakly at me before inhaling and exhaling a breath… "I'm happy for you"

"You are?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "That's all I want for you"

"Thank you, and if it's any consolation, I'm sorry" I informed him

He smiled at me again, Sandy, followed by the other boys walking through the door. Assuring Sandy that he was fine, I left the room, needing some air…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey disappeared from the room as me and the others arrived. After making sure Joe was okay, I asked who wanted coffee, making my excuse to leave the room in search of her…

"There you are" I sighed as I found her sat on a bench outside the hospital

"The reason Joe's in hospital, it's our fault" she informed me

"Hang on a sec, what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Me and you were in bed together when it happened. You were meant to be helping him fix the forklift" she explained "ring any bells?"

I sighed heavily and nodded my head, signalling yes… "He knew it was a two man job though, the idiot"

"You can't just have a broken forklift, Freddie. Garage equipment needs to work so the business can keep ticking over" she replied

"Why are you so bothered about Joe being hurt anyway? He's gonna be okay" I asked

"I still care about him" she admitted "and it could've been a lot worse. He could've lost his hand"

"But he didn't, did he? He's gonna be fine" I stated

"Since when have you been so selfish, Freddie Roscoe?" she questioned

"Since you blame me for what happened to my idiot of a brother" I informed her

"It's our fault, Freddie" she sighed, running her hands through her hair "it's bad enough that we were pretty much rubbing his face in it at the time but to cause him to have an accident. What sort of people are we?"

"We're two people in love, Linds" I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist "don't feel guilty about what happened, babe, please"

"You should go back to Joe and I should get back to work" she admitted a couple of minutes later

"Are we okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'll see you at home later"


	18. Chapter 18

After finishing my shift early that evening, I made my way into the staffroom to change. Making my way out to the car park I stopped outside my car, inhaling and exhaling a breath before climbing in and driving off, not home, but to a friend's for the night. After much deliberation over the course of my shift, I realised I couldn't face going home, and I knew Freddie would be worried, but I just needed some space…

"Sorry for just turning up. Would it be okay if I stayed tonight?" I asked my friend Lucy as she opened the door

"Course it is. What's happened? Have you and Joe had a row?" she questioned

"There is no me and Joe" I informed her, sighing heavily as I hung up my coat

"What? Come with me, we'll get you a glass and you can tell me everything" she proclaimed

Smiling weakly at her, she dragged me through to the kitchen…

"So what happened then?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as I took a sip of my drink

"Joe and I were expecting a baby, and I was run over and lost it" I began, inhaling and exhaling a breath "but when I was in the hospital Joe didn't answer his phone, he rejected my calls because he was helping his Mum with something. Anyway, after trying but failing to get in contact with Joe I called his brother, Freddie, and he was already at the hospital after hearing about the accident. And things went from there…"

"You mean to say you and Freddie?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"My, my, you lucky cow!" she proclaimed, chuckling lightly

"I wouldn't exactly say it like that" I admitted, taking another sip of my wine

"Why the hell not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because it's complicated, Luc" I sighed "Joe and Freddie are brothers"

"Yeah, and?" she inquired

"Think about how the family will react when they find out" I replied

"They don't know yet?!" she questioned "oh my days"

"Luc, please, can we be serious? I need some advice. What am I gonna do?" I asked

"Is that why you're here? Because you're worried about the family's reaction?" she inquired

"No" I admitted "Joe had an accident trying to fix a piece of machinery at the garage that he and Freddie were supposed to work on together. Instead of being at the garage though, Freddie was in bed with me"

"Lindsey Butterfield, you dirty dog" she proclaimed, earning a glare from me "sorry"

"And I feel awful because none of it would've happened if I hadn't persuaded Freddie to come back to bed" I explained, sighing heavily

"Linds, don't blame yourself" she sighed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder "you know what Joe's like, always been determined to prove he's the best. It serves the idiot right"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, you've not heard from Lindsey, have you?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen later that evening

"No, sorry, love" she replied "maybe she's still at work?"

"I've just rang there. She finished her shift nearly an hour ago" I informed her

"Maybe she's just taking some time out, thinking about things. Seeing Joe in the state he's in will be a shock for her" she stated

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Are you off back to the hospital?"

"Yeah, soon. Are you gonna come?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm gonna go and see if I can find Linds" I admitted "but maybe afterwards, yeah"

"Okay, love" she replied, kissing my cheek as she left the room

Sighing heavily, I unlocked my keypad, smiling weakly as I saw a picture of Lindsey and I appear on the screen as my background. Dialling her number for the tenth time, I sighed as it went to voicemail…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Freddie again" I informed Lucy as my phone continued to ring again

"Why aren't you answering it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's not that I don't wanna talk to him. I just can't" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You're gonna have to sometime" she replied "do you want another?"

"Please" I informed her, handing her my glass as she left the room

Picking up my phone, I saw I had a new voicemail. Dialling the number, I swallowed as I heard Freddie speak…

"_Linds, it's me, again. I don't know where you are and I'm starting to get really worried. If this is about earlier, I'm really sorry but we shouldn't feel guilty. Come home, please, I love you"_

"I love you too" I whispered, hanging up the phone as Lucy walked into the room again

"What did you say?" she asked, handing me my glass of wine

"I can't have that, I'm sorry" I admitted "I need to go home and see Freddie"

She smiled at me warmly and set both the glasses down, hugging me tightly… "Good luck"

"Thanks" I replied, grabbing my handbag from the sofa I'd been sat on

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Long time no see, stranger" Sinead chuckled as I reached the village, seeing her sat on a bench with Katie by her side in her pram

"You've not seen Linds, have you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Nope, sorry" she replied "Freddie, is everything okay?"

"It will be when I find her" I admitted

LINDSEY'S POV:

A couple of hours later, I arrived home, having being driving around for a while to clear my head. Locking my car as I made my way up to the front door, I stepped inside, Sandy greeting me as she was walking down the stairs…

"I thought you were Freddie" she admitted

"He's not here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I removed my coat

"Nope. I saw him with Sinead and Katie when I was on my way to Price Slice to pick up some bits and bobs for Joe. He's got to stay in overnight" she informed me

"It'll just be precautionary" I replied "send him my love, yeah?"

"I will do, darling" she assured me "see you later"

Nodding my head, I made my way into the house after watching Sandy leave. Sitting down at the dining room table, I scrolled through my phone, dialling Freddie's number, sighing and hanging up as I heard it in the living room. Great!

FREDDIE'S POV:

After a chat with Sinead and a trip to the garage to fix the forklift, I made my way back to the house, stepping in through the front door…

"What's the point of having a phone if you forget it or don't answer it when you go out?" Lindsey asked as I shut the front door behind me

"I could ask you the same question" I replied "fancy telling me where you've been?"

"At a friend's" she informed me "not what I've heard about you though"

"And what exactly have you heard about me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"That you were with Sinead" she replied

"We talked, yeah" I informed her "but I've been at the garage since 5pm"

"Prove it" she proclaimed

I held up my hands to her, showing her the dirt and oil on them… "I've sorted the forklift"

"You have?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "It needed to be done, and Joe had done most of the work anyway"

"I'm sorry" she sighed, running her hands over her face and through her hair

"You think I'd cheat with Sinead when I've got you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't know what to think" she admitted, sighing heavily

"If you think I could do that to you after everything, we're in trouble. I'll sleep in Ziggy's room tonight" I informed her

Stopping me in my tracks as I was about to make my way out of the room, I turned to her and she crept up onto her tiptoes, kissing me softly… "You're not sleeping anywhere else but our room"

"You just called it our room" I sighed, a smile appearing on my face

"Yeah, and?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You've never called it our room before" I admitted

"Well that's what it is, isn't it?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Then you're not sleeping anywhere else but in there tonight, with me" she informed me


	19. Chapter 19

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_Then you're not sleeping anywhere else but in there tonight, with me"_

Smiling at Lindsey warmly, I took her cheeks in my hands, crushing my lips against hers passionately…

"Freddie, you're filthy" she proclaimed

"And now so are you. Looks like we could do with a shower" I suggested

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head in agreement, holding out her hand to me, leading us both upstairs…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I were stood under the pouring warm water, his lips brushing lazily over mine.

"Turn around" he breathed against my lips

Looking at him confused for a moment, I did as he said and turned around to face away from him. Listening intently, I heard him moving about and a lid from a bottle open and shut. The next thing I knew, my eyes were shutting of their own accord as Freddie's hands massaged the shampoo into my hair…

"That feels nice" I whispered, leaning back into his embrace, my back resting against his front

"Turn around and wash it out" he replied, kissing my neck softly

Turning around to face him again, our eyes met and I smiled at him, rinsing the shampoo suds from my hair. When I was sure my hair was fully clean, I smiled at him and ran my hand down his bare chest to his groin, taking his length in my hand…

"Linds, what're you doing?" he asked, his breathing become heavier as I began to stroke him

"Apologising" I informed him, moving to my knees. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I took him into my mouth, looking up at him, his eyes shut as I began to move

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey's mouth was working magic on me and she knew exactly what she was doing. Running my hands blindly downwards, I took a hold of her hair, a moan escaping her lips, vibrating around my length, my load spilling into her mouth. Pulling her up to me almost instantly, I pressed my lips to hers passionately, backing her until she was pressed between the shower wall and my body…

"Slow you said, yeah?" I questioned, her hand reaching down between us, taking my length in her hand again, her head nodding yes in response to my question

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie pushed himself into me, my hands gripping onto his biceps, my fingernails digging into his skin. His head buried itself into my neck, kissing the skin in time with his thrusts. Locking my legs around his waist, his hands shifting them further up his body, resulting in him sliding deeper into me, a moan escaping my lips…

The next afternoon I made my way into the house after my shift, seeing Freddie and Ziggy sat at the dining room table looking over the garage's books and other pieces of paperwork…

"What's all this?" I questioned, picking up one of the pieces of paper

"The garage is doing well so we're thinking of opening another one" Ziggy informed me

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "that's brilliant. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"What's all this?" I questioned, picking up one of the pieces of paper

"The garage is doing well so we're thinking of opening another one" Ziggy informed me

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, his head nodding, signalling yes "that's brilliant. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"We didn't wanna say anything until we were sure, but judging from our profits, things are looking good" he replied

"That's great news" I replied, smiling at him widely "whereabouts were you thinking?"

"Leeds, that way on" Ziggy informed me, looking up from the paperwork he was focused on

"That's quite a way away, isn't it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at them both

"Yeah, but we've gotta go where the business is" he replied

"And who'd run the garage day-to-day then?" I questioned

"We're not sorted on the titbits yet" he informed me "we're focusing on the groundwork and getting the ball rolling to start with"

I smiled at them and made my way into the kitchen, making a start on dinner…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What would you say if I told you I was thinking of putting myself in the running for the new garage?" I asked Lindsey as we lay in bed that evening

"You are?" she questioned, sitting up, looking straight at me

"I'm considering it, yeah" I admitted "what would you say?"

"I don't know" she informed me "it depends whether you'd want me to come with you or not"

"How can you think I wouldn't want you with me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know, maybe you wanna focus on the business or something" she replied

"Wherever I go, you go, within reason of course" I informed her "so what would you say?"

"It's a big decision, Fred" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously "can I sleep on it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing her softly… "Go to sleep, Linds"


	20. Chapter 20

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sleeping hadn't really been an option for me after Freddie's proposal last night. As much as I wanted to be the supportive girlfriend, thinking about having to say goodbye to a place I called home was quite daunting. Staring up at the ceiling I sighed heavily, turning my head to Freddie as he continued to sleep. Gently climbing out of bed, I wrapped my dressing gown around my body and made my way downstairs, finding Sandy in the kitchen…

"Morning, love" she greeted me as I walked to the fridge, pulling a bottle of fresh orange juice from it, pouring myself a glass

"Morning" I mirrored, taking a sip before setting my glass down on the worktop

"What's on your mind?" she questioned, drying her hands and turning to face me

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyberow at her in confusion

"There's something on your mind. What is it?" she inquired

"Y'know the boys are thinking about opening up a new garage, yeah?" I questioned, her nodding her head in reply "well last night Freddie said that he wanted to suggest to Joe that he run the business on his own. A possibility is Leeds. And the prospect of having to leave here is pretty scary"

"Have you told Freddie how you feel?" she asked

"No, he suggested it and I asked to sleep on it" I informed her "I don't wanna hurt him though"

"Love, you've gotta do what you feel is right for you. Here you've got a career. You'd have to think about whether Leeds could offer you that" she replied

I nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing heavily… "I'm gonna talk to my nurse manager and see what she says"

"If you're sure?" she inquired

"I am" I assured her "I love Freddie and I wanna be with him"

Smiling at me warmly, she hugged me tightly… "When the boys finally emerge, their lunches are in the fridge. I'm off to work"

"I can't believe you still make their lunches for them" I admitted, following her through the hallway

"They're my boys" she sighed "and I love them to pieces"

I smiled at her widely as she grabbed her handbag and left the house, me making my way back upstairs. After showering, I made my way back into mine and Freddie's room, smiling as I found him still fast asleep…

"What time is it?" his sleep addled voice asked as I pulled my jumper over my head

"8:30am" I informed him, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him "morning"

"Morning" he mirrored, leaning up to kiss me softly, our lips brushing lazily "did you sleep okay?"

"Not really, no. But I have come to a decision about what you suggested" I admitted

"You have?" he questioned, moving to rest his head against the headboard

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I wanna be with you and if moving to Leeds is something you wanna do, I'll be there with you. I'm gonna speak to my nurse manager today and see what she says about me getting a transfer"

"Are you sure?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yep" I informed him "I love you, Freddie. And a fresh start will do us good"

"I do love you, you know that, right?" he asked

"I do, and I love you too" I replied, kissing him softly "I'm off to work. Your Mum told me to tell you your lunch is in the fridge. I'll see you tonight"

Pulling me back down to him as I moved to stand up, he kissed me again, his tongue sliding into my mouth. Pulling away a couple of minutes later, I was in a lust-fuelled daze…

"Have a good day" he stated, chuckling softly

"You're mean, Freddie Roscoe" I sighed, standing up and pulling my shoes onto my feet

"But you love me so it's all good" he replied "see you tonight"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him as I walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind me…


	21. Chapter 21

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Lindsey, is everything okay, love?" Sandra, my nurse manager asked as I sat outside her office waiting for her

"Everything's fine" I informed her "do you think we could have a chat though?"

"Of course we can. Come in" she replied, opening her office door for me to step inside "so how can I help you?"

"My partner Freddie and his brothers are opening a new business in Leeds hopefully, and I was just wondering what the possibility of a transfer there would be for me?" I inquired, biting down on my bottom lip nervously

"We'd be sorry to see you go, but I could make some calls and see what's said?" she suggested

"If you would, that'd be great" I informed her

"It's a huge sacrifice though, moving for love. Are you sure?" she questioned

"I am" I replied, smiling widely at her "Freddie's everything to me, and as much as we'll miss this place, we'll visit once the business is up and running. His family will be staying here so we can't not"

She smiled at me… "I'll make some calls and get back to you by the end of your shift"

"Thank you, Sandra" I sighed contentedly "I'll see you later"

"Bye, love" she stated as I stood up and made my way out of her office

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How did the chat with your nurse manager go?" I asked Lindsey as she walked in the door

"Bombard me why don't you" she chuckled "but yeah, it went good. She made some phone calls and a place is available at Leeds General Infirmary"

"That's brilliant" I proclaimed, kissing her softly "now we just have to suggest it to Joe"

"How do you think he'll react?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"We'll soon find out. No time like the present" I replied, taking her hand, both of us making our way into the kitchen

"You alright, you two?" Joe asked as we walked into the kitchen

"Yeah, do you think we could talk to you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Sure" he replied, shutting his laptop "what's up?"

"I wanna run the business in Leeds" I informed him "Lindsey's been in contact with her nurse manager today and she's managed to potentially secure a place at Leeds General. What do you say?"

"I'd love to say yes, mate, but it's not fair on you two" he sighed, motioning to me and Lindsey "running a business is a big deal"

"I know that, and I can cope with it" I assured him

"But what about you, Linds? Could you cope with it too?" he questioned "both of you working long hours etc?"

"Freddie wants this, that's what matters to me" she informed him, smiling at me warmly

"I still think it's too much" he admitted

"What's too much?" Ziggy asked as he walked into the dining room

"Freddie wants to run the business in Leeds" Joe informed him

"Well I was thinking" he admitted "how about if I go too?"

"What about you and Ruby?" Lindsey questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"We're not together anymore" he informed us

"What happened?" she asked

"She's too young for me" he sighed

"Right, so there'll be two people running the business. What do you say now, Joe?" I asked

"Okay" he replied "as long as you're both sure it's what you want?"

Ziggy and I nodded our heads, my arm wrapping around Lindsey's waist, pulling her into me…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What did she say?" Freddie questioned as he walked into the bedroom as I finished up my phone call with Sandra

"She's gonna send my details over to Leeds General now and give them my number. They'll be contacting me in due course" I informed him as I stood up, beginning to get changed out of my uniform, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind, his lips running up my neck "can I help you?"

"I was thinking we could finish what we started this morning?" he suggested "and celebrate the move?"

"You may have to remind me what we started this morning" I informed him

I laughed loudly as his arms lifted me off the ground and carried me to the bed, dropping me down onto it softly, him coming to hover over me immediately, his lips capturing mine… "I think we were about here"

"I'm starting to remember now" I replied, winding my arms around his neck as he lowered the majority of his body weight onto me, grounding his crotch against mine

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" he informed me suddenly

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I played with the hair at the back of his neck

"Nowhere. I just wanted to tell you" he replied, kissing me softly "and this is where you say you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with me either"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes… "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either"

Capturing my lips with his again, we slid beneath the covers for some very amazing celebrations…


	22. Chapter 22

"What're you doing, beautiful?" Freddie asked as he and Ziggy walked into the dining room after work that evening as I sat looking at flats to buy on the laptop

"Looking for a place for us to live" I informed him as he kissed my cheek "I've found some potentials. I just need both of your opinion"

"No time like the present" Ziggy replied, sitting down next to me, Freddie pulling a chair from the other side of the table round, sitting down on the other side of me

"Well there's this one" I stated, opening the link "it's located in Brewery Wharf, has three bedrooms, a roof terrace and designated parking. It's perfect for us"

"Have you seen the price though, Linds?" Ziggy questioned

"That's why I need to know our budget" I admitted "Fred?"

"It's gonna have to be cheaper than that, I'm afraid, babe" he informed me "sorry"

I smiled weakly and cupped his cheek momentarily… "Okay, let's have a look what else they've got to offer"

"What about that one?" Freddie asked, motioning to a flat I was about to scroll past

Opening the link I started to read out the details… "It's on a gated development, that's no good"

"Why?" Ziggy inquired, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"You can barely get your key in the door when you're drunk. How're you gonna remember a four-digit code?"

"She's right, Zig" Freddie chuckled

"You're no different" I proclaimed, smirking at him "that's one's out too"

"How about that one then?" Ziggy suggested

"Three double bedrooms, two balconies, not too far from centre of town. Looks perfect" I replied "what do you think, Freddie?"

"I like it" he informed us "how much?"

"What's our budget?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as I quickly covered the price

"With savings, £300,000" he replied

"Then this one's in our range" I stated, removing my hand from the price "what do you say, boys? Happy? Do we put in an offer?"

"I think we should" Freddie admitted

"Me too" Ziggy replied

"Wanna do the honours?" I asked Freddie, handing him the house phone from behind me

He took the phone from me and stood up, dialling the number as Ziggy and I waited nervously and patiently as he spoke to the estate agent…

"So?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as he hung up

"It's ours" he informed us

I smiled widely at him, kissing him gently as he made his way back to me, setting the phone on the cradle. Clapping hands with Ziggy, I hugged him tightly, hugging Ziggy too…

"I'm gonna miss this place" Freddie admitted as he and I lay in bed that evening

"Me too, but we'll be coming back to visit a lot. It's not as if we'll be strangers" I replied "you're not having doubts, are you?"

"No, course not. It's just that I've never lived away from home, neither has Ziggy. It's gonna be weird" he explained

"Well both of you will have me to look after you" I chuckled, kissing him softly

"We'll be fine then" he replied, smiling at me warmly

I nodded my head in agreement, pressing another kiss to his lips…


	23. Chapter 23

"Mum, what is all this? It's not as if we're leaving for good" Freddie chuckled as he and I walked into the kitchen to find Sandy rooting through numerous shopping bags

"Two of my boys are flying the nest. If that's not cause for a family dinner, I don't know what is" she replied

"What? So you can give us food poisoning so we stay a little bit longer?" he asked

"Oi, cheeky" she proclaimed "no, Lindsey's gonna help, aren't you, love?"

"I can muck in for a bit but I have packing to do too" I informed her

"I just want half an hour of your time and then you're free" she assured me

Smiling at Freddie, I kissed him softly, watching as he disappeared into the living room…

"Finally escaped the clutches of my Mum then, have you?" Freddie asked as I walked into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa, propping my feet up on his knees

"She's not that bad. And you and Zig are gonna miss her like crazy" I replied

"Yeah we are" he admitted as I kicked my shoes off, wiggling my feet, signalling for a foot rub, my eyes shutting as he got the message and started to knead at my flesh "but I am looking forward to living with you"

"I'm looking forward to living with you too" I informed him "I really should be getting on. There's so much to do"

"So you don't want me to finish this foot rub then?" he asked, his hands pausing their movements

"Fred, my feet are very close to kicking you where it hurts. I don't suggest stopping, do you?" I inquired

Smirking at me as I cracked one eye open and raised an eyebrow at him, his hands began to work again…

"Come on then" I proclaimed half an hour or so later

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as I held my hands out to him

"You're gonna help me do some packing" I informed him "it's not just my stuff up there"

"I've been at work all day and I'm tired" he sighed

"So have I" I replied "come on, Fred, please, just a little bit of help"

"What's in it for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Bending down, resting my hands on his knees, I gave him a good view of my cleavage, thankful I'd worn a low cut top… "That, and more"

"We better get started then, hadn't we?" he questioned

Nodding my head, I held my hands out to him again, him taking them, letting me pull him up, his arms wrapping around my waist as we made our way upstairs…


	24. Chapter 24

"Welcome to our new home, babe" Freddie whispered in my ear

"I thought Ziggy would be here already? He left before us" I admitted

"He said something about going to a nearby club, checking out the talent or something" he informed me, his lips caressing my neck, making me moan, all thoughts evaporating apart from what he was doing to me. Ziggy who?

"We should go up to our room" I suggested, the words leaving my lips in a breathy moan

"Why? We have a whole house at our disposal" he replied

"Fred" I moaned again

"What do you want to do, Linds?" he questioned

"I think you know what I want to do" I informed him

He spun me round to face him and kissed me intensely, my back being pressed against the wall as his tongue plunged into my mouth and he pushed his body against mine. I lost myself in the kiss and when he finally released my mouth and I tried to regain use of my lungs, I realised I was stood in just my underwear. How had he done that? Looking up at his face, he was smirking at me devilishly…

"Hello, beautiful" he chuckled "you kinda zoned out there"

"Someone made me forget how to breathe briefly" I admitted, letting my eyes wander down his body "aren't you a little overdressed?"

"I guess" he replied, smirking as he spoke

"Remedy it, Freddie" I demanded

"You're the doctor, maybe you should assist me with the task?" he suggested, stepping closer to me

"I'm happy where I am, thanks" I informed him, my time to smirk coming. We shared a heated gaze and before my eyes, he moved and started to undress, my eyes not been able to tear themselves from his body. Soon he was naked and standing in front of me, kissing me passionately, his hands wandering all over my body, teasing me in a way only he knew how. He pulled us away from the wall and against his body. We didn't move very far as I felt him move us to the stairs. I was far from comfortable but I didn't care as he quickly eased himself into my welcoming body, Freddie and what he was doing the only thing I could think about…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I cannot explain the sense of satisfaction that courses through me as I watch Lindsey beneath me, her peak fading. Her beauty is breathtaking and I can't believe she's mine most days. I know how different things could be, how different things were…

"Why're you staring at me, Freddie?" she asked, snapping me from my trance

"I love you" I informed her

"Well I'm glad about that because if you didn't, I definitely would've made the wrong decision" she chuckled

Her words made my gut twist… "Do you regret this? Coming here?"

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" she questioned, her hand brushing the side of my face. I turned my head and kiss the palm of her hand gently "what brought this on?"

"I wonder if you think you should've stayed with Joe" I admitted

"Why would I think that? I love you, Freddie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to make love to me again" she informed me

"You're very demanding tonight, Miss. Butterfield" I chuckled

"Well a woman has needs, Mr. Roscoe, and I was kinda hoping you'd be the man to fulfill them?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

Her words were turning me on a crazy amount and I knew she could feel my length hardening against her thigh. One shift of my hips was all it took for me to slide back into her, a moan escaping our lips in unison. This time was much slower, both of us staring at each other intensely as the emotions built between us. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, the nagging feeling in the back of my head still there worrying that there might not be. I knew it would only take me doing something idiotic for me to lose the best thing in my life. And when all was said and done idiotic things came naturally to me…

"Linds" I breathed against her skin

Her hands clutched at the back of my shoulders, her fingernails digging into my skin and I knew she was close to coming again… "Fred, wait". She pushed at my shoulder and I roll over, realising just how uncomfortable she must've been. "I want to try something different"

"Different?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She pulled away from me, my length slipping from her as she did so. Watching her as she got to her feet, she held her hand out to me. Taking it, she pulled me to my feet too and led me up the stairs and into our bedroom. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, she pushed me back onto the bed. Watching her, she climbed on too, kneeling beside me. Watching her intently, she turned away from me and moved to straddle me. Why was it so erotic seeing her lower herself onto me when I couldn't even see her face? I watch as her body began to rise and lower itself onto me. My hands brush up her thighs and settle on her hips, gripping them slightly, guiding her movements. She turned her head to look at me over her shoulder, biting her lip, that being the undoing of me, pushing me past the point of no return. As I come down from my high, she leant forward, changing the angle I was entering her body and began to move faster, my arousal returning already! There and then I decide I like this side to her more and more…

A few moments later she's coming and the way she tightens around me makes my eyes roll back in my head. She's lying in my arms after she's calmed, her back against my chest, her hand drawing patterns on my hand…

"Thank you" she whispered

"You know I'd do anything for you, Linds" I replied, kissing her temple softly


	25. Chapter 25

ZIGGY'S POV:

Living away from home was cool, but I missed Mum, more than I thought I would. She did everything for me; my washing, my ironing, my cooking, my cleaning, and because Lindsey worked such long hours, she didn't, not that I expected her to, well maybe I did, just a little bit.

Another thing about living with my brother and his girlfriend was them treating the house like it was just them living there. Yesterday morning had been mortifying; I'd walked into the bathroom and saw my brother's naked bum in the shower! (He was in there with Lindsey, if you didn't get what I was trying to hint at)…

SANDY'S POV:

I was missing my two boys like crazy. It was weird not having them around. Joe was busy with the garage, as was Jason. Robbie, he was keeping me busy, and that's putting it politely. Leaving them a note, I'd decided to head off to Leeds to see the new flat and how Lindsey, Freddie and Ziggy were all getting on living together…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and Ziggy were hard at work with the garage, and I had a rare day off work. After tidying the flat after we'd finished decorating and unpacking everything finally, I went to do the shopping, having lists of things that both Ziggy and Freddie needed. I don't know how either of them were coping without their Mum. Pulling up into the car park outside the flat building, a taxi pulled up as I climbed out of my car, and as I made my way around to the boot to get the shopping bags, I saw Sandy climb out of the taxi, handing the driver his fare and thanking him as he drove off…

"Lindsey, perfect timing" she proclaimed, making her way over to me

"Sandy, I didn't know you were coming" I admitted

"I told Ziggy when I spoke to him this morning" she informed me

"Yeah, well we both know what Ziggy's like" I replied, shutting the boot after getting all the bags out "shall we go inside?"

Nodding her head, I picked up the carrier bags and made my way to the door, unlocking it and opening the door, letting her in first. Shutting the door behind me, I led her up to the flat, thanking God I'd cleaned up before I'd gone out. Unlocking the door, I let her inside, shutting the door behind the both of us…

"Welcome" I proclaimed, placing the shopping bags on the kitchen worktop

"It's different to the pictures I saw before you decorated" she admitted "all done?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes as I flicked the kettle on… "Cuppa?"

"Yes please, I'd love one" she replied "couldn't get a decent one on the train"

I smiled at her warmly and took the milk from the fridge… "I'll be back in a sec. I'll go just go and ring Freddie, let him know you're here"

"Okay, love" she stated, sitting herself down at the kitchen table as I left the room

"Hey, babe. I don't really have time to talk" Freddie admitted as he answered his phone

"Ask that damn brother of yours why he didn't tell us your Mum was coming" I proclaimed

"Ziggy" he sighed, and I heard a bit of a bicker go on between the brothers "we'll be home soon"

"I don't mind, I just wish I'd been told" I informed him "all Ziggy had to do was text me"

"He says he's sorry but he forgot" he replied "we'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay" I sighed "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

"They'll be home soon" I informed Sandy as I made my way back into the kitchen "how's things in Chester then?"

"Oh y'know, Robbie's causing trouble, Jason and Joe are busy with the garage, that's why I've got away. Got a bit of empty nest syndrome" I admitted

I smiled at her sympathetically… "Is the garage doing well?"

"Yeah. Joe and Jason love working together. How's the one up here doing?" she questioned

"Good as far as I know. Fred and Zig are both working quite long hours so I take it that's a good sign" I admitted, sitting down at the table next to her, handing her the cup of tea I'd made

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum" I proclaimed as Ziggy and I made our way into the flat

"Hi, love" she greeted me, hugging me tightly "and you, Ziggy Roscoe, could've told poor Lindsey I was coming"

"I forgot. Why is everyone getting on at me?" he questioned, sighing heavily

"Maybe because you're an idiot?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"That's enough, you two" Mum sighed "how's business?"

"You could've just rang if you wanted to know that, Mum" I informed her "but yeah, it's good, we're pretty busy"

"Lindsey said she thought you were as you're both working long hours" she replied

"Talking of my beautiful girlfriend, where is she?" I asked

"Upstairs sorting out the guest room for me for a couple of nights" she informed me

"I'll be back in a minute" I admitted, making my way out of the room and up the stairs

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Hey, beautiful" Freddie's voice greeted me as he stood in the doorway watching me

"Hi" I mirrored, smiling widely at him "how was your day?"

"Busy. How was yours?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he stepped further into the room

"Good, I got everything done I wanted to" I replied, kissing him softly as I finished making up Sandy's bed "did you find out how long your Mum's staying for?"

"A couple of nights she said" he informed me, wrapping his arms around my waist

I smiled at him warmly and lifted onto my tiptoes to kiss him softly… "I'm not annoyed she's come, I just wish I'd have had some notice. Your bloody brother, he drives me insane"

He smiled at me and kissed me, his tongue running across my bottom lip, the kiss deepening. When we pulled away we were both breathless… "Great way to take my mind off things"

"It works everytime, like a charm" he chuckled

"C'mon, let's get back downstairs. You can help me with dinner" I informed him

"I'm gonna have a quick shower first, babe" he replied "I'll be down soon though, yeah?"

Kissing him softly once more, I left the room and made my way downstairs…


	26. Chapter 26

LINDSEY'S POV:

"That was lovely, Lindsey, darling" Sandy proclaimed as she, Freddie, myself and Ziggy finished our homemade curry that evening

"I'm glad you liked it" I replied "Fred, shall we clear up now or leave them till we get back?"

"Are you two going out?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at us both

"Yeah, we're off to the cinema" Freddie informed her "I've convinced Linds into going to see Insidious 2"

"Rather you than me, love" she replied, shuddering at the thought "you two go and Ziggy and I will tidy up"

"Are you sure? You're the guest, Sand" I asked "we can always do it when we get back"

"As much as I want to see my son don a pair of marigolds, I'm not taking no for an answer. Go on, off you go" she assured us

"Thanks, Mum" Freddie replied, kissing her cheek as we both stood up

"Thanks, Sandy" I mirrored, hugging her as we left the room to get our shoes on

"See, it wasn't too bad, was it?" Freddie asked after we'd finished at the cinema, the lights coming back on as we got prepared to leave

"Not too bad?" I questioned "Freddie, my face was buried in your chest half the time"

"Personally, I think that's why you come and see scary films with me" he admitted

"So I can cuddle you?" I asked "I can do that anytime. Come on, let's go"

Wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, I covered his hands with mine as we made our way out of the cinema screen to the car park…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I arrived back home half-an-hour later, both of us climbing out of the car and making our way to the building door, me unlocking it for us as we made our way inside and up to the flat, hearing loud music playing as we reached the front door…

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked as I unlocked the door, letting us both inside

Making our way into the living room, we saw Mum and Ziggy sprawled out on the sofas, a bottle of half drunk wine on the coffee table, two already having being demolished. Turning the music off, they both turned to face me…

"What was that for, bro?" Ziggy questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"We're gonna get complaints if we're not careful. What's going on?" I questioned

"I thought it was about time Mum let her hair down so we went to the off licence and bought some booze" he explained "fancy some?"

"No thanks. What about work tomorrow? I'm meant to be having the day off" I asked

"Not anymore" he chuckled "I'm gonna be sick"

"Nice. Kitchen, Zig" Lindsey proclaimed, following him as he hurried into the kitchen

"Mum, what's going on?" I inquired, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You never normally get like this. There's something bothering you. What is it?" I questioned

"I'm ill, Freddie" she admitted "I've got breast cancer"

"No, you're lying" I whispered "you're not ill. You're my Mum, you're the strongest woman I know"

"I'm not, son, I'm sorry" she replied, taking my hands in hers

"Is it treatable?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"They've caught it early enough they think" she informed me "I have to go in for an operation next week. I just wanted to spend some time with my boys before I did, just in case"

"Everything okay in here?" Lindsey's voice questioned, snapping me back to the present

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Where's Ziggy?"

"Drinking a strong cup of coffee. Do you want one, Sandy?" she asked

"No thanks, love, I'm just gonna go to bed" she informed us "night"

"Night" Lindsey mirrored, smiling at me as she walked back into the kitchen

"Mum" I whispered, grabbing her wrist as she stood up and moved to the doorway "do the others know?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "Only you so far. The others won't cope. You, you've got Lindsey, you'll be okay. She'll support you"

"She won't, not if I don't tell her" I informed her

"Freddie Roscoe, you're gonna tell her and you're gonna tell her tonight" she proclaimed "why do you think I told you? So you could carry the weight of the world on your shoulders worrying about me? No. It was because I know you'll be okay because you'll have Lindsey standing by your side. I'll see you in the morning"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Since Freddie and I had got back from the cinema, he'd been quiet. After helping me put Ziggy to bed (he'd passed out at the kitchen table) he'd gone straight into our bedroom, having not said a word to me. Making my way downstairs to make sure everything was locked up and all the lights and electrics were off, I sorted us two glasses of water each and made my way upstairs, finding Freddie sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands…

"Talk to me, Fred" I begged, setting the water down on his bedside table, crouching down in front of him

"Mum told me something tonight, something she hasn't told anyone" he informed me

"What was it? You can tell me anything, Freddie, you know you can. We tell each other everything" I replied, taking his hands in mine

Looking up at me, our eyes locked and I saw they were pained, and that broke my heart… "She has breast cancer, Linds. My Mum, the strongest woman I know, she could die"

I was in shock, I was speechless. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could do apart from hold him as he began to cry…


	27. Chapter 27

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way into the flat that evening after finishing the morning shift to hear Freddie and Sandy arguing; something which had become a regular occurrence. Hanging my coat and bag up in the hallway, I made my way into the kitchen…

"What a welcome home" I sighed "what's going on this time?"

"Mum isn't gonna tell the others she's sick" Freddie informed me

"Sandy" I proclaimed, shocked "how can you not? They're your sons. They'll wanna help"

"They'll be pandering over me, and besides, I'll tell them when there's something to tell" she replied

"So you don't think the fact that you've got breast cancer and have to have an operation is something to tell them?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What?" Ziggy's voice inquired, me, Freddie and Sandy all turning to him

"Oh, darling, I didn't want you to find out this way" Sandy sighed

"Sounds like you didn't want me to find out at all" he replied "how come these two know and I don't?"

"Mum told me the night you two got drunk, Zig" Freddie informed him "and I told Lindsey. Sorry, bro"

"It's not you" he sighed "why didn't you tell me, Mum?"

"How can I tell my sons that I might die?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're not going to" he proclaimed "we're gonna get you through this, as a family, right, Fred?"

"Right" he mirrored

"Oh, I love you two so much" she sighed, making her way over to them both, placing a hand on either cheek "you too, Lindsey, love"

I smiled at her warmly and walked over to Freddie, wrapping my arm around his waist… "The boys are right, Sand. We're gonna get you through this, I promise"

"Thank you, love" she replied "group hug?"

Freddie wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling both me and Ziggy who was on his other side towards Mum…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Making my way into the kitchen later that evening, I found Lindsey cooking dinner, her back to me. Walking over to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, her body leaning back against mine instinctively…

"Hey, you" I greeted her, kissing her shoulder "what're we having?"

"Hey, yourself" she mirrored "cottage pie. How're your Mum and Ziggy?"

"Good, they're having a chat about things now so I've left them to it" I informed her "do you want some help?"

"No, you can put the kettle on though. I'm gasping for a cuppa" she replied

Smiling, I kissed her shoulder once more before moving to the other side of the kitchen, flicking on the kettle, making both her and myself a cup of tea….

"When are we gonna head back to the village?" she inquired after a few minutes silence

"Once you've spoken to your nurse manager" I replied "I hope she understands"

"She will. And if not then I'll just phone in sick" she stated "I'm not having you be on your own through this. I won't allow it"

"But what about your job when we come back?" I questioned

"There's other hospitals" she informed me "and many are teaching. I'm sure I'd be able to find a place. And if not, then I'll sort something. You don't need to worry. We just need to focus on getting your Mum better"

"I love you, Lindsey Butterfield" I sighed contentedly, moving back to where she was stood again

"I love you too, Freddie Roscoe" she mirrored, turning to face me as I reached her


	28. Chapter 28

LINDSEY'S POV:

Thankfully my nurse manager had been okay with the situation under the circumstances and had given me the time off I needed and today was the day myself, Freddie, Sandy and Ziggy would make our way back to the village, Sandy finally ready to break the news to the others about her cancer…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You okay, babe?" Lindsey asked, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind

"Just nervous" I admitted "how am I meant to support my brothers, Linds?"

"You'll cope, we'll cope" she assured me, kissing my back through the material of my t-shirt

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do?" I questioned, turning around to face her

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Coming back with me, Mum and Zig, taking the time off work?" I inquired

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be" she replied, leaning up to kiss me softly

LINDSEY'S POV:

Fifteen minutes later myself, Freddie, Sandy and Ziggy were ready to leave and making our way back to the village, arriving back at the house three hours later…

"Didn't think we'd be back here so soon" Freddie admitted as Sandy and Ziggy climbed out of the car

I smile at him reassuringly and entwined his hand with mine, pressing a kiss to his knuckle… "Together, remember? We're gonna get through this together, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I can't thank you enough"

"You don't have to thank me at all" I replied "I'm your girlfriend and I have to support you, I want to support you"

Turning his head to me, he kissed me softly… "Let's get inside, yeah?"

I nodded my head in agreement and we both climbed out of the car, grabbing our cases from the boot and making our way inside, Sandy and Ziggy already inside greeting the others…

"So, Mum, are you gonna tell us why you've brought them back with you?" Joe asked

"The three of you need to sit down" Sandy informed him, sitting down herself, me in the other seat next to her, Freddie stood behind me and Ziggy stood behind her

"Mum, what's going on?" Jason questioned

"Yeah, what's going on, Mum? And can we get a move on with it? I've got plans" Robbie questioned

"I swear to God" Freddie hissed at his younger brother

"Fred, calm down, yeah?" I begged, entwining his hand with mine that rested on my shoulder

"Okay, what's going on, Mum? Come on, spill" Joe questioned

Sandy inhaled and exhaled a breath… "Boys, I've gotta have an operation and I'm gonna be out of action for quite a while afterwards"

"What? Why?" Jason inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's something to do with the menopause, isn't it?" Robbie asked

"Shut up, Robbie" Freddie, Ziggy and Joe proclaimed in unison

"No, Robbie" Sandy sighed "I have breast cancer, and I've got to have an operation to remove it, and then I have to have chemotherapy"

"What? No, you're lying" Joe proclaimed

"She's not, Joe" I replied, pursing my lips together as Freddie's hand on my shoulder tightened out of nervousness "your Mum's telling the truth"

"Lindsey's not telling the truth, is she, Mum?" Robbie questioned

"She is, love, I'm so sorry" she replied, pursing her lips together

"Come on, Jase, let's go" he proclaimed, standing up and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder

"I'm not going anywhere" he informed him

"I'm sorry, Mum" Robbie whispered as he hurried out of the room, the front door slamming behind him

"Shouldn't one of us go after him?" I questioned

"Leave him to cool off, I'll go and find him soon" Joe informed us "Mum, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't have the words" she admitted "I didn't know what I could say"

"I'm sorry, Mum" Jason stated, making his way round from the breakfast bar to Sandy, hugging her tightly, Joe doing the same

"We're gonna support you every step of the way. All of us are, Mum, even Robbie, I'll make sure of it" Joe assured her, squeezing her hand tightly


	29. Chapter 29

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs at 4:30am that morning, making way into the kitchen, shocking myself as I saw Joe sat in the darkness of the dining room…

"Why are you sat in the dark all by yourself, eh?" I questioned, flicking the light on

"Thinking about things; Mum, me and you, how lucky Freddie is to have you" he replied "I'm sorry for mouthing off when you first arrived"

"It's okay, you weren't to know" I assured him "how you coping?"

"Okay. Gotta be, haven't I? I'm the eldest. I've gotta be the glue" he informed me

"You don't have to be, Joe" I admitted "it's okay to be sad, it's okay to be angry. Your Mum wouldn't want you bottling it all up"

"But what about my brothers? I've gotta be strong for them" he sighed

"You have to come together in your times of need" I replied "be each other's support network. If one of you wants to talk, talk. If one of you wants to shout, shout. Just be there, Joe"

"But what if she dies, Linds?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't think like that" I begged, covering my hand with his as I sat down "Sandy's the strongest woman I know. She'll pull through this, we'll make sure of it"

"What do you think her chances are?" he questioned "medically speaking?"

"I really couldn't say" I informed him "but from what I gather they've found it early so I'd say really good"

"Thanks, Linds, and thanks for being here for us all, after everything" he sighed

FREDDIE'S POV:

I woke up a little after 4:30am, Lindsey not in bed. Seeing the door was ajar, I made my way out of the room and down the stairs, stopping in my tracks as I heard Joe and Lindsey talking, talking about Mum…

"_She'll pull through this, we'll make sure of it…"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and made my way back upstairs, climbing back into bed, hearing Lindsey join me ten minutes later, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I woke up at 8:00am, Freddie not in bed. Guessing he must be downstairs, I grabbed my dressing gown from the chair in the corner of the room and pulled it around my body, making my way downstairs and into the kitchen…

"Where's Freddie?" I asked Ziggy, Joe and Jason as they sat at the dining room table

"We thought both of you were still in bed" Ziggy informed me "Mum, you've not seen Fred, have you?"

"No, sorry, why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He's not here" I informed her "I'm gonna get dressed and go have a look for him"

"Is there anything I can do?" Sandy inquired as I made my way out of the room

"Relax, and keep your blood pressure low. Your operation's tomorrow" I replied

Making my way back upstairs, I grabbed my phone from my bedside table, dialling Freddie's number, cursing under my breath as it went to answerphone…

"_Hi, this is Freddie, sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye"_

"Freddie, it's me, Linds, where the hell are you? I'm going spare and your Mum's about to too. I'm coming to look for you. Call me when you get this" I sighed, hanging up the phone

Quickly getting washed and dressed, I grabbed my handbag and my keys, making my way downstairs and out of the front door…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I sat in the garage, staring at the plaque we'd had mounted in memory of Dad. Sighing heavily, I stood up, beginning to walk around the garage, looking at all the bits of machinery and tools we had. Being snapped out of my trance as my phone bleeped, signalling I had a voicemail, I saw it was Lindsey…

"_Freddie, it's me, Linds, where the hell are you? I'm going spare and your Mum's about to too. I'm coming to look for you. Call me when you get this"_

I took my garage keys from my pocket and locked up, making my way through the car park and through to the woods, needing to clear my head…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Linds" Cindy's voice shouted as I made my way past Price Slice

"Hi" I greeted her, sighing heavily as I stopped walking

"What's the matter?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You've not seen Freddie, have you?" I asked

"No, why?" she inquired

"We're back because Sandy's got, well she's not well, and Freddie's gone AWOL" I informed her

"Sorry to hear that. How's everyone coping?" she questioned

"As well as can be expected. Freddie going AWOL is the last thing we need" I admitted "Sandy's going spare and she's meant to be keeping her blood pressure down"

"Lindsey" she stated, motioning behind me. Turning around, I saw Freddie walking down towards me

"I'll catch up with you later, yeah?" I suggested

Nodding her head, she made her way back inside the shop as I walked over to Freddie… "I don't know whether to hug you or slap you"

"Hug me please" he begged, pursing his lips together nervously

"Why? What's the matter?" I questioned "Freddie, talk to me"

"You're not going back to Joe, are you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What makes you think that?" I asked, confused

"I heard you talking to him this morning" he admitted

"What exactly did you hear?" I questioned

"You saying to him that we'd pull through this together" he informed me

"I meant as a family, not as me and him. There's no chance for me and him anymore, Freddie. You've gotta believe me" I sighed

"I do, I'm just an idiot" he admitted

"You got that right" I chuckled "where have you been anyway? You're freezing"

"I went to the garage and then went for a walk in the woods" he informed me

"And how long have you been awake? And what have you had to eat and drink?" I asked

"Since 4:30am, and a glass of water, that's it" he replied

"I could slap you right now but you'd probably collapse from tiredness, lack of food and dehydration" I informed him "you're an idiot, Freddie Roscoe"

"But I'm your idiot, yeah?" he inquired

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at him weakly "and I do love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, pouting his lips, my smile widening. Pressing my lips against his softly, I quickly pulled away…

"Let's get you home" I sighed, taking his hand in mine as I led him back towards the house


	30. Chapter 30

LINDSEY'S POV:

It was the next morning, and today was the day of Sandy's operation. Whilst Freddie was in the shower, I made my way into Sandy's room, knocking on her door gently, seeing her packing her overnight bag…

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Just be there for my sons?" she asked

"You don't even have to ask" I informed her "how're you doing?"

"Honestly? I'm sick to my stomach with nerves" she admitted

"That's understandable" I replied, sitting down on her bed next to her, squeezing her hand "but in a few hours this'll all be over and you'll be in the recovery suite"

"I need your help persuading Robbie and Jason to go to sixth form" she informed me

"They won't have any of it, Sand" I replied "all of us are gonna be there, no matter what. I've already rang the school for them and explained the situation, letting them know they'll be in tomorrow"

"Oh, Lindsey, I don't know what I'd do without you love" she admitted

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"These last few weeks, you've been amazing, I hope you know how much I appreciate it?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Come on, let's go downstairs"

"I'll be down in a minute" she informed me

"You okay?" I questioned worriedly

"Yeah, I just need a couple of minutes on my own" she admitted "can you take my bag?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as she zipped it up and handed it to me. Smiling at me warmly, she rubbed my arm up and down… "You will be there for my boys, right?

"I promise" I assured her

"Thanks, love" she replied as I made my way out of her bedroom

FREDDIE'S POV:

Myself, Mum, Lindsey and Ziggy were in one car, Joe, Robbie and Jason in another, the 7 of us making our way to the hospital. When we arrived Mum informed the receptionist that she was here, and not long later she was taken off to be prepped, Lindsey's hand entwining with mine as we all watched her go…

"Linds, how long does the surgery take?" Robbie asked half-an-hour or so later

"A couple of hours, I'm not too sure" she replied "the doctor will let us know as soon as she's in recovery though"

Nodding his head, he went back to messing about on his phone… "I might go and get some food, do you want anything?"

"I'll come with you" she informed me, both of us standing up "we're off to the canteen, anyone want anything?"

Everybody gave their orders and once again, I entwined my hand with Lindsey's, both of us making our way down to the canteen…

"You doing okay?" she questioned, breaking the silence between us as we walked

"As well as can be expected" I informed her "she looked so frail this morning"

"It was nerves more than anything I think" she replied "she was petrified this morning, Fred"

"I've never seen her that way before, none of us have" I admitted "it was scary"

"I know it was" she stated, stroking her thumb over my knuckle "c'mon, let's get some food, get what we need to for the others and head back, yeah?"

Nodding my head in agreement, we continued our walk to the canteen…


	31. Chapter 31

"Linds, I thought these operations only took a couple of hours?" Robbie asked

"It depends on how hard the surgeons I have to work" I informed him

"Why do you wanna know why it's taking so long? Are you bored?" Freddie inquired

"Well yeah, kinda" he admitted "we've been stuck here for hours, no one's told us anything. We don't know whether Mum's dead on the operating table"

"What did you just say?" he proclaimed, moving over to Robbie with only a couple of steps, towering over him

"Freddie, now's not the time. We need to stick together" Joe sighed, stepping in between his brothers

"Y'know what, I'm fed up with all of this" he admitted, throwing the door of the waiting room open so hard it almost came off it's hinges, disappearing down the corridor

"I'll go" I informed them, grabbing my handbag, leaving the room too

FREDDIE'S POV:

I stood outside of the hospital, holding onto the railings so tight that I could see my knuckles were turning white. I was furious, but I couldn't help but think what if Robbie was right?

"Hey, you" Lindsey's voice sighed, her hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly

"Hey. Sorry for losing it in there" I admitted, sighing heavily

"It's okay, I know you're worried, but we all are" she replied

"What if Robbie's right though? What if Mum is dead on the table?" I asked

"Don't think like that, please" she begged "your Mum's strong, I'm sure there'll be some news soon"

"It's just taking forever, Linds, and I'm fed up of waiting" I admitted

"Well how about we go home and take our mind off it? Wait for news together, on neutral ground?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face her

"But what if the operation's done soon and we're not here?" I questioned

"Everyone else is here" she replied "and we can go home, get freshened up and you can come back with a clear head in a couple of hours. What do you say, eh?"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd persuaded Freddie to come home with me – it was what he needed, what we both needed. Sending Joe a quick message as we reached the car, I climbed into the driver's side, starting the engine and driving us home…

"Talk to me, Fred" I begged, entwining my hand with his as we pulled into the driveway

"I don't wanna talk" he informed me, climbing out of the car, shutting the door behind him

"What do you want then?" I asked, climbing out too, locking the car behind me

"I want you" he admitted

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

Moving around to my side of the car, he pressed his lips to mine passionately, one hand cupping my cheek, the other one on my waist, pulling me flush against his body…

"How about we go inside then?" I suggested

Nodding his head in agreement, he pulled his keys from his pocket, taking my hand and leading me into the house. Throwing my bag on the floor, I barely had time to comprehend what was going on as Freddie's lips were on mine again, guiding us blindly up the stairs…

FREDDIE'S POV:

All thoughts from my mind disappeared as Lindsey sank herself onto my length, her fingernails digging into my chest as she did. I held onto her waist, guiding her movements as she began to move up and down slowly on me. Needing to kiss her as her teeth sank into her bottom lip, I pulled her down, her chest resting on mine, the angle that we were at now sending me deeper inside of her, moans emitting from her lips. Pushing her back towards the bedsheets, I slipped from her momentarily, a whimper escaping her lips. Lifting her legs to lock around my waist, I pushed myself back into her, her hands clutching at the bedsheets she was resting on as I worked us towards our highs…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"How was that for taking your mind off things?" I asked Freddie as we lay together afterwards, my foot running up and down his leg, my head resting on his chest, being able to hear his heartbeat

"It was just what I needed" he informed me, kissing my forehead softly "but we should be getting back"

"Yeah, you're right" I replied, pulling away from him reluctantly, beginning to get dressed again

Sitting back down on the bed to put my bra back on, I felt Freddie's hands sliding up my waist, cupping my breasts, my head falling back onto his shoulder… "I thought we were meant to be getting back to the hospital?"

"Ten more minutes isn't gonna hurt" he replied, kissing the skin of my neck "is it?"

"No, I suppose not" I sighed as he sucked at the sweet spot just behind my ear, giggling as I felt myself being pulled back into the bed with him


	32. Chapter 32

Returning to the hospital a little while later, we made our way into the waiting room, Robbie looking nervous as we appeared…

"Go on, Robbie. Say what you've got to say" Joe pushed, taking a sip of his drink

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said" he informed Freddie "I didn't mean to make you lose your temper"

"It's okay" Freddie replied "I didn't mean to lose my temper either. Has there been any news?"

Joe shook his head at us, signalling no, both of us sitting down again, my hand entwining with Freddie's…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I had been back at the hospital for forty five minutes when a doctor entered the waiting room, informing us that the operation had been successful and they were just running some tests and then we'd be able to see her…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Visiting is two at a time" Freddie informed me as I returned from the toilet "Joe and Ziggy have just gone in, then Robbie and Jason will, and then me and you"

I nodded my head in agreement, leaning up to kiss him softly… "Told you everything would be okay"

Smiling at me, we sat back down, awaiting Joe and Ziggy returning from her hospital room…

"Hi, Mum" Freddie greeted Sandy as we walked into the room

"I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you" she informed him

"Save the best till last as they say" he replied, smiling at her warmly "how're you feeling?"

"Not too bad considering" she admitted "just a bit sore when I move"

"Here, let me help" I proclaimed, the inner nurse in me taking over as I made my way over to her bed

"Thanks, love" she replied, smiling at me warmly "how're the boys, really? I know you'll be honest"

"Things have been a little fraught" I informed her, sitting down in the chair next to her bedside "but we've all had time to cool off and everything's fine now"

"What do you mean fraught?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Things got a little heated in the waiting room, nothing to worry about" I assured her

"Okay" she replied, glancing between us uncertainly

I smiled at her warmly… "So what have the doctors said?"

"They've run some tests, should know the results within an hour" she informed me

"And then what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm not too sure, love" she admitted "but I do know I am fed up of this place already"

"What is it you've always said to us, Mum?" Freddie asked "patience is a virtue?"

"I knew that would come back and bite me one day" she sighed "Lindsey, love, why don't you take Freddie home? And the others too? They all look shattered"

"Talk about me like I'm not here then" he chuckled

"Will you, love? For me?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, standing up and hugging her… "Anything you need, ring us, okay?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes as she hugged Freddie goodbye, both of us leaving the hospital room…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Where's Robbie?" I asked Joe as I walked into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Lindsey's waist from behind

"Gone out" he informed me "says he doesn't wanna be stuck in all night"

"Calm down, yeah?" Lindsey whispered, placing one hand over my clenched fist

Kissing her shoulder softly, I turned to him… "What do you think is going on with him?"

"What do you mean?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do you think there's something more to him at the minute?" I asked

"Such as?" he questioned

"I don't know; worry, being scared about what could happen to Mum?" I suggested

"I don't wanna butt in but I agree with Freddie" Lindsey admitted "he took it the worst when she told all of you. He's having a hard time dealing with it and we need to help him"

"How? Y'know as well as I do, Robbie's never been one to open up" Joe sighed

"How about I try and have a chat to him later?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Would you?" I asked

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she smiled at me warmly… "That's settled then"

Turning back to the food she was preparing, I smiled at Joe and moved over to her, kissing her neck softly… "I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored


	33. Chapter 33

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen later on that afternoon, shutting the door as I saw Robbie sat at the breakfast bar messing about on his phone…

"Gonna make a move on me, are you? I know you've got a thing for us brothers" he chuckled

"Not funny, Robbie" I sighed "what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, shoving his mobile back into his pocket, making his way to the sink with his now empty mug

"Don't play dumb with me" I stated "you've always been able to talk to me, Robbie. What's so different about now?"

"Just leave it, yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"So there is something to leave?" I questioned

"I said leave it, yeah?" he proclaimed, running a hand over his face

"We're all in the same boat here, Robbie, worrying about your Mum" I informed him "why don't you open up to your brothers? They're worried too"

"Can I go please?" he inquired, going to move past me but I stood in the doorway, blocking his way "I said leave it, yeah?"

"What is going on?" Ziggy questioned as Robbie pushed past me, hurrying over to me as I stumbled backwards and fell, hitting my head on the wall, Robbie rushing out of the house "Robbie, get back here"

"Leave it, Zig" I begged, moving to stand up

"Don't, Linds, just sit there a minute" he replied "I'll get you a glass of water"

"I'm fine" I assured him, standing up, the room spinning, Ziggy holding me upright

"You were saying?" he asked, moving me into the living room, sitting me on the sofa "stay"

I smiled at him weakly and he left the room, returning a few moments later with a glass of water. Handing it to me, he sat on the coffee table in front of me… "What did I walk in on?"

"I wanted to talk to Robbie about why he's been the way he is" I admitted, taking a sip of my water "he wasn't up for chatting though, obviously"

"Why did he push you?" he questioned

"It's my own fault; I wouldn't let him leave" I informed him

"That's no excuse. What's Freddie gonna say when he finds out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing, because he's not gonna find out" I replied "he can't, Ziggy. He'll go mental, and it's not what any of us need right now"

That evening at dinner there was an atmosphere and I noticed Robbie, who'd returned an hour or so after the incident had been quiet ever since he'd got back and had been glancing at me across the table as we ate in silence…

"Is no one gonna talk?" Freddie inquired "it's like a morgue in here"

I sighed and ran a hand across my head, pursing my lips together…

"Sorry, bad choice of words" he sighed "but seriously, is no one gonna talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Robbie inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know, anything. Our day, what's gonna happen when Mum comes home" he replied

"If they let her come home" he stated "they've not said for sure they're discharging her yet"

"She needs to be at home with her family, that's the best medicine for her" Joe proclaimed

"I don't think the doctors and nurses will see it that way" I admitted "they've gotta do what's right for your Mum"

"Like Joe said, what's right for her is being here with us" Robbie replied

"Linds is right" Freddie stated, entwining his hand with mine "Mum needs to stay where she can be professionally cared for"

"You've changed your tune" Joe admitted "you wanted her home with us a couple of hours ago"

"Guys, come on" I begged, trying to diffuse the situation "now's not the time for arguments"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Someone's deep in thought" I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen, seeing Ziggy sat at the dining table on his own, his head in his hands

"Just thinking about something and wondering if I should tell someone" he admitted

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my younger brother

"Promise me you won't go mental?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I walked in on Lindsey and Robbie's chat, and because he didn't wanna talk to her and she wouldn't move, he pushed her and she fell and hit her head" he informed me

"He what?" I questioned, my fists clenching by my side

"It was accidental" he replied

"Accidental? Spilling something is bloody accidental" I proclaimed "Robbie…"

**Oh dear, so Freddie knows, what's he gonna do now?**


	34. Chapter 34

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Robbie" I proclaimed as I made my way into the hallway "you've got five seconds to get down here"

"Fred, leave it" Ziggy begged

"No I will not" I replied, watching as Robbie made his way out of his room

"What's all the shouting about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at us

"You hurting my girlfriend" I informed him "remember that?"

"Ziggy" he sighed

"You need to talk about what happened" he admitted "why did you do it?"

"She wouldn't get out of my way" he replied

"And that was it? She wouldn't get out of your way so you resorted to violence? She could've been knocked unconscious, anything. If Ziggy hadn't of walked in when he did she could've been lying on the floor with any sort of injury. Do you care at all?" I questioned

"Of course I do" he stated

"Then when Lindsey gets home, you apologise to her" I informed him

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he swallowed a lump in his throat and I made my way down the stairs, walking back into the kitchen…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Linds, can I talk to you a minute please?" Robbie inquired as I put the shopping away

"Course" I replied, turning to face him "in private or…?"

"No, this is something Freddie needs to hear too" he admitted "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It shouldn't have and I hope you're okay"

"Hang on, how did you find out?" I asked Freddie, raising an eyebrow at him

"Ziggy told me" he replied "would you have if he hadn't?"

"No, because it's not important" I admitted "thank you for apologising though, Robbie, I appreciate it"

"You're welcome" he stated "I'll see you both in the morning"

"Night" I replied, watching as he disappeared from the room, making my way over to Freddie "so, what happened? And I want the truth…"

Breakfast the next morning was a tense affair to say the least. I continually noticed that Freddie kept momentarily glaring at Robbie before going back to eating his breakfast…

"What is going on?" Joe asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You keep looking at Fred who keeps glaring at Robbie" he replied "so tell me, what's going on?"

"It's nothing" Freddie informed him, going back to eating his cereal

"Linds?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and took a sip of my tea… "Robbie and I had a bit of a set to last night"

"What does that even mean?" he inquired

"He pushed me and I hit my head" I admitted "but it's done and in the past now. Look, there's more important things to worry about today, like your Mum coming home, we need to get things sorted for her so she's comfortable"

"I'm off to work" Joe informed us, standing up and leaving the room, not another word being said

"And I'm gonna go to college. Come on, Jase" Robbie replied, he and Jason disappearing from the room too

Smiling weakly at Freddie, I entwined his hand with mine… "Just me and you"

Reciprocating my smile, he leant across and kissed me softly… "I should probably go too"

I nodded my head in agreement… "Remember you're picking your Mum up from the hospital"

He nodded his head, signalling yes as he stood up. Kissing my lips softly once again, he made his way out of the house. Continuing to sit at the table for a few minutes more, I finished my tea and began to clear away the breakfast things, putting them in the dishwasher and setting it going. Checking the list I'd made myself the night previous, I grabbed my handbag from the side and left the house, needing to do the shopping…

That afternoon my list was complete. I'd cleaned the house from top to bottom, made sure Sandy's room had everything she needed, done the shopping and done the washing and ironing…

"Linds, we're back" Freddie's voice informed me as the front door opened a little while later

Switching the TV off, I made my way into the hallway, smiling warmly at Sandy as she stood in the porch, waiting for Freddie to bring in her suitcase…

"Hi, Sand" I greeted her, hugging her carefully

"Hi, love" she mirrored "the house looks great, thank you"

"You're welcome" I replied "here, let me take that off you. Do you want a cuppa?"

"I'm gasping for one. Yes please" she proclaimed

"I'll go put the kettle on" I informed her

"Let's get you settled in the living room, yeah, Mum?" Freddie suggested

Sandy nodded her head in agreement, both she and Freddie making their way into the living room. Whilst I waited for the kettle to boil, I opened Sandy's suitcase, beginning to put another load of her dirty washing on. Setting the machine going, I organised our cups of teas, making my way into the living room, sitting down next to Freddie on the sofa…

"Thanks, love" Sandy sighed contentedly as she took a sip of her tea, placing her cup on the table next to the chair she was sitting on "so tell me, what have I missed?"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Joe, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason made their way into the house later that afternoon, greeting Sandy with hugs as they made their way into the living room…

"It's really good to have you home, Mum" Robbie admitted

She smiled warmly at her youngest… "It's good to be home"

"So what did the doctor say then, Mum?" Joe questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I start radiotherapy next week" she informed him "and that's a 6-week course, and then they'll run some tests after that and if the cancer hasn't gone then it's onto a 6-week course of chemotherapy"

"Mum" Robbie began, biting down on his bottom lip nervously "will you, will you lose your hair?"

She swallowed and nodded her head, signalling yes…

Later on that evening, Freddie and I were in our room after dinner watching a film… "Can you talk to me please?"

"We're meant to be watching this?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I sat up and moved to face him

"That can wait" I informed him, pressing pause on the remote "talk to me about what you're feeling"

"I'm scared about seeing how the treatment will affect Mum" he admitted "it's gonna make her really poorly, isn't it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We just need to ensure she gets plenty of rest and keeps her fluids because she won't want to eat"

Nodding his head in understanding… "And I'm absolutely terrified about what's gonna happen if the chemo doesn't work. And then what if the radiotherapy doesn't either?"

"They caught the tumour early, Freddie. There's a really good chance she'll get through this and come out the other side fighting" I replied

"But there's a small chance she might not" he sighed "and that terrifies me, Linds"

"Maybe you should chat to Robbie instead of me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"What do you mean?" he inquired

"You're both feeling the same way. Even though Robbie hasn't said it, it's obvious he's terrified about this whole situation. His question about your Mum losing her hair just proved it. I think it'd be a good idea if you talked to him about it. You're his big brother and he'll open up to you"

"Or he'll just push me out of the way like he did with you" he replied

"Freddie" I sighed "please. I think it'll help you both"

"Okay. For you" he informed me, leaning forward, capturing his lips in mine


	35. Chapter 35

"Good luck, yeah?" I questioned as Freddie and I stood in the hallway the next morning

"I'm gonna need it" he admitted, sighing heavily "I'll call you when we're done, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly… "See you later"

Opening the front door for me, I smiled over my shoulder at him and walked down the driveway, making my way into the village…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Shutting the door after Lindsey had left; I leant against it for a moment, opening my eyes as Robbie spoke…

"You okay, Fred?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I think we need to have a little chat" I informed him

"If this is about what happened the other day, I'm sorry" he replied

"It's not. It's about Mum" I admitted

"We don't need to talk about her" he sighed

"Yes we do. Or are you gonna shove me out of the way too?" I inquired

He sighed heavily and pursed his lips together nervously… "Let's get this over and done with"

Nodding my head in agreement, I made my way into the kitchen, him following me…

"So are you gonna talk or are we just gonna sit in silence?" he questioned a couple of minutes later

"I'm just waiting to see if you talk" I admitted "Robbie, what is going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean" he replied

"That's what Lindsey said you said to her when she asked you the same thing" I informed him

"Is this conversation actually gonna go somewhere?" he asked

"I don't know, is it?" I inquired "are you gonna talk to me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"You'd probably beat me up even if I did tell you what was on my mind" he sighed

"Why don't you tell me and we'll find out?" I suggested

"I'm petrified" he admitted, pursing his lips together nervously

"What of?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Losing Mum; she's always been there for us. What if after she's been through all this she's not?" he asked

"We can't think like that" I replied "none of us can. We have to stay strong for her, no matter how hard it is. Together we will get through this, I promise you"

"I don't think I can, Freddie" he admitted

"Don't think you can what?" I questioned

"Be strong" he replied "I don't think I can see Mum go through all that pain day in day out"

"Robbie" I sighed, running a hand over my face "what's Mum gonna think, eh?"

"I hate feeling this way but I can't help how I feel" he admitted

"I know you can't, bro" I informed him "look, how about you go up to Leeds for a couple of days? Stay at mine and just take some time out from all of this?"

"What about Mum?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'll explain the situation to her" I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder "and when you get back, you come back ready to support Mum, and leave the flat the way you found it, okay?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes… "Thanks, Freddie"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was sat in College Coffee having just said goodbye to Cindy when my phone rang. Picking it up off the table, I saw Freddie's caller ID on-screen…

"Hi" I greeted him, answering the phone

"Hi" he mirrored "sorry it took me so long to call you, I've just seen Robbie off"

"Seen him off where?" I questioned

"He's gone to ours for a couple of days" he explained "he needs some time out. This whole situation is eating away at him"

"The poor guy" I sighed, running a hand over my face "does your Mum know?"

"Not yet" he informed me "I'm gonna tell when she wakes up. Can you come home and be with me when I do?"

"Course I can. I'm on my way now" I replied

"Thanks, Linds. I love you" he stated

"I love you too" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone


	36. Chapter 36

LINDSEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the house, Freddie greeting me as I arrived. Winding my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist, he buried his head into my neck and I ran my hands through his hair. Pulling away a long few minutes later, I smiled at him reassuringly…

"Things will be okay" I informed him, kissing him softly "is your Mum up?"

"I heard her moving about" he admitted

"Why don't I go and see if she's up?" I suggested "and then we can talk to her?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me softly once again as I made my way to the stairs. Arriving outside of Sandy's bedroom, I knocked on her door softly, making my way inside as I heard her muffled reply…

"Hi, Sandy" I greeted her "how you feeling?"

"Okay, love, thanks. Gasping for a cuppa though" she admitted

"I'll bring you one" I informed her "and is it okay if Freddie and I talk to you?"

"Of course it is" she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I left the room again, making my way downstairs, squeezing Freddie's shoulder as I made my way past him to the kettle…

"Your Mum said we can go up" I informed him "I'm just making her a cuppa"

Nodding his head in understanding, he smiled at me weakly…

"What's the matter?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just thinking about what Robbie said" he admitted "what if Mum doesn't get through this? What're we gonna do without her?"

"How many times, eh? We can't think like that" I sighed. I made my way over to him and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me "and if it does happen, we'll get through this. I will get you through this, all of you, I promise"

Freddie stayed silent after I'd spoke, and I could feel the tension in the room growing between us. Winding his arms around my waist, he pulled me in between his legs and kissed me softly but passionately… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her as Lindsey and I walked into her room five minutes later

"Hi, love. Did I hear you and Robbie talking earlier?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I informed her, Lindsey setting her cup of tea down on her bedside table "listen, Mum, there's something I've gotta tell you"

"Why're you looking so worried?" she asked

Lindsey squeezed my hand reassuringly…

"Robbie's gone away for a little while, Mum" I informed her

"What? Why?" she inquired

"He needs some time away from everything" I explained

"From what? This situation?" she questioned

I glanced at Lindsey and swallowed a lump in my throat, nodding my head, signalling yes…

"It's nothing to do with you, Sandy" Lindsey informed her "he's just having a hard time coming to terms with things"

"I've driven my son out of his own home" she sighed

"No you haven't, Mum" I assured her "he'll be back in a couple of days"

"We said we'd stand by each other through this" she stated, running a hand over her face

"And we will" I replied, squeezing her hand "we will, I promise. Robbie just needs to be away for a while so he can clear his head and come back focused on getting you better like we are"

"Why didn't I see he wasn't coping?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"You've been a little busy, Mum" I informed her "it's understandable"

"Do you think I could be alone for a while?" she questioned

"I don't want this to weigh on you, Mum, it's not your fault" I assured her

"I'm fine, son" she replied, smiling at me warmly "I just want to sleep again"

"I'll be back up with your medication in a couple of hours, Sandy" Lindsey informed her

"Thanks, love" she sighed, snuggling back down under the covers again

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I made our way back downstairs and I placed the cups in the dishwasher. Turning back to face Freddie, he was stood in the kitchen doorway, in a world of his own…

"Hey, you, hope you were somewhere nice" I chuckled, waving a hand in front of his face

"Not really" he sighed

"Do you regret suggesting Robbie went away?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"A little bit, yeah" he admitted

"Do you think the him staying here and not dealing with it solution was a better one?" I questioned

"No" he replied

"Exactly. You did the right thing, Freddie, and you'll see that in the long run" I informed him

"You think?" he inquired

"I know" I assured him, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly "hey, why're you crying?"

"This, the situation, it's too much" he admitted

"Oh, Freddie" I sighed, his head burying into the crook of my neck again


	37. Chapter 37

LINDSEY'S POV:

Today was the first day of Sandy's chemotherapy, and she had insisted that the boys went about their daily routines, Robbie, who'd recently returned from a few days at mine, Freddie and Ziggy's flat in Leeds, going to college, Jason, Joe, Ziggy and Freddie going to work, and me taking her to the hospital for her session…

"Sandy, can I ask you something?" I inquired as we drove to the hospital that morning

"Course, love" she replied

"Why did you ask me and just me to take you to the hospital?" I questioned

"I thought we could have a little chat. One that I don't want my boys there for" she admitted

Nodding my head in understanding, I bit down on my bottom lip nervously, our drive to the hospital continuing in a comfortable silence…

We arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Making my way to the passenger door I opened it for Sandy, helping her out of the car, her arm looping through mine as I led us from the car park and into the hospital, up to the ward she needed to be on. Once she was settled in her chair, the nurse came and hooked her up to the machine, placing a pillow for her arm to rest on as the first session was a long four hours. Grabbing me a chair too, the nurse told us to call if we needed anything, and I sat down next to Sandy…

"So what did you want to talk to me about then?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence

"My boys, and you looking after them if the worst happens" she informed me

"Sandy" I sighed, running a hand over my face

"Lindsey, love, we've got to face the fact that this might not help me" she replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head in agreement… "What do you want?"

"Can you promise me some things?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I can try my hardest" I informed her

"Can you make sure you and Freddie stay happy?" she asked "it's what you deserve"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "What else?"

"Joe, can you make sure he keeps his temper in check if worst comes to worst?" she inquired

"I'll try" I replied "we both know what he's like when his temper's bad"

She smiled at me weakly and squeezed my hand… "He hates himself for what he did to you"

"A part of me still hates him too" I admitted

"Understandable" she replied "Ziggy, can you make sure he finds someone and settles down? He needs that stability. He can't just go around sleeping with different girls. And the same with Jason, he deserves someone who'll love him like you love Freddie"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I know you and Robbie aren't on very good terms at the minute but can you make sure he stays out of trouble? I really don't want him ending up in prison at 20" she admitted

"All of us will try our best" I assured her "what else?"

"You" she replied "you're the daughter I always wanted"

I smiled at her warmly, squeezing her hand that was entwined with mine…

"Is there a possibility of you and Freddie having children?" she asked

"Maybe one day, yeah" I informed her

"Can you make sure they know who I am if I'm not around? The same with Alan. He would've loved to be a Grandad" she admitted "I'd love to be a Grandma"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Lindsey, love, I know I didn't give you the easiest time when you and Joe broke up and for that I'm sorry" she began "seeing you and Freddie together, it makes me realise how perfect you are for each other, and how you've changed him for the better. You've made him a better person, and I can't thank you enough for that"

"He's always been a good person deep down" I replied "it just takes a lot for it to come out. He's a rough diamond, my rough diamond"

Sandy smiled widely as I smiled contentedly at the thought of Freddie… "He adores you"

"I know" I admitted "I adore him too. Not only is he the man I love, he's my best friend too"

"You two always had a great relationship right from the very start, didn't you?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "From the word go I could tell him anything and everything, and I knew he wouldn't judge me. That's where he and Joe are different. Joe can be very selfish sometimes and make things all about him but when I spoke to Freddie about things I'd spoken to Joe about, it's like they weren't even related"

"Joe has a habit of that sometimes" she sighed "has done since he was a little boy"

"Was that everything you wanted me to make sure of?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I know my boys will be okay with you supporting them if anything happens to me"


	38. Chapter 38

LINDSEY'S POV:

Today had been Freddie's turn to take Sandy for her chemotherapy, and ever since they'd arrived back and he'd helped her to bed, he'd been quiet…

"Where's Freddie?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen where I was organising dinner

"Upstairs" I informed him "think today's took it's toll on him"

"How come you're not up there with him?" he questioned

"Think the best thing we can do is give him some time" I admitted

"Linds, he and Mum have been back a couple of hours. Go up and see him. I'll take care of dinner" he replied

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to face him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, shooting me a warm smile. Reciprocating the smile, I made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs into mine and Freddie's room, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Freddie turned away from the door, his arms hugging my pillow…

"Hey" I whispered, pressing my lips to the skin of his shoulder as I joined him on the bed

"Hey" he mirrored, pulling my arm around his waist, linking our fingers together "you okay?"

"It should be me asking you that" I informed him

"It was just hard seeing her in that position. I would've done anything for it to me" he admitted

"Please don't speak like that" I begged, burying my head into his back

"I would've though, Linds" he replied "to take that pain away from her, to stop her suffering"

"That's because you're a good man, Freddie Roscoe" I informed him

"I'm guessing my Mum's a bad person then" he sighed

"How do you work that one out?" I inquired, running my thumb across his knuckle

"Why has God given her this awful disease if she's not?" he questioned

"I don't know" I admitted "Freddie, look at me"

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Freddie, please" I begged

Turning to face me after a few quiet moments, his eyes were red. Trying not to let the tears in my eyes show, I ran my thumbs over his now closed eyes, trying to wipe some pain away…

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he opened his eyes to meet mine again

"Just be here and hold me" he informed me "and let me hold you too"

I smiled at him warmly and moved into his now open embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest, his head resting on top of mine…


	39. Chapter 39

"Okay, how much would it cost me for you to take Mum and the boys out tonight?" I asked Ziggy as I made my way into the kitchen that morning

"What makes you so sure Mum will want to go out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I've just asked her and she's up for a meal and drinks at The Dog" I informed him

"And why won't you and Lindsey be there?" he inquired "on second thoughts, I don't wanna know"

"It's nothing like that" I replied "I just wanna cook her dinner, spoil her, look after her, like she's been looking after all of us these past few months"

"Since when did Freddie Roscoe turn into such a romantic?" he asked

"Since he bagged the woman of his dreams" I informed him "so, come on, name your price"

"You don't have to give me any money, bro" he admitted "just make sure you and Linds have a good night, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, squeezing his shoulder thankfully before leaving the room again…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way into the house after an afternoon of shopping with Cindy and dumped my bags in the porch and kicked my shoes off, smiling tiredly at Freddie as he walked down the stairs to meet me…

"Hello, beautiful" he greeted me, kissing me softly "how was shopping?"

"Remind me to wear comfier shoes next time I go shopping with her" I begged "man that girl can shop"

"Tired?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Mind if we have a takeaway tonight?"

"Mum and the boys have gone out" he informed me "it's just you and me"

"Is your Mum feeling up to it?" I asked worriedly

"She said so" he replied "so tonight's a night for you. I'm gonna spoil you and look after you"

"You don't have to do that, Freddie" I informed him

"I do" he stated "you've been looking after me, my Mum and my brothers for months now. It's about time you had a little you time. So why don't you go upstairs, get into the hot bubble bath that's waiting and I'll bring you up a glass of wine?"

"Freddie" I sighed, moaning softly as he pressed a lingering kiss to my lips

"Go" he proclaimed, directing me to the stairs "and then when you're done, you can come downstairs and I'll have a takeaway waiting"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at him warmly as I descended the stairs

I climbed into the bath, immersing myself in the bubbles and shutting my eyes, inhaling the scent of the candles Freddie had lit. Opening my eyes as the door opened, I saw Freddie stood in the doorway with a glass of wine. Handing it to me, I smiled at him, watching as his eyes darkened, even in the dark room…

"See something you like?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"You could always join me if you'd like?" I suggested

"I wanna but I'm gonna go and get sorted downstairs" he informed me

"You sure?" I asked, moving my hand to my neck, starting to knead at the flesh "I could really do with a neck and back rub"

"Later" he assured me, pressing yet another lingering kiss to my lips "I'll see you soon"

Nodding my head in agreement, he shut the bathroom door behind him and left, me taking a sip of wine and then setting it on the side of the bath, immersing myself in the bubbles yet again…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Half-an-hour later Lindsey made her way into the kitchen dressed in her pyjama bottoms and one of my hoodies. Taking her wine glass from her and topping it up again, I handed it back to her as she finished tying her hair into a high-top bun…

"We're not gonna be able to eat all this" she admitted as we sat down at opposite ends of the breakfast bar

"Maybe not you but I'm starving" I informed her "haven't had anything since breakfast"

"Why?" she questioned as we began to tuck into our food

"Been busy doing other things. Organising this, doing some bits for Mum" I explained

"We need to talk about your Mum" she admitted, taking a sip of her wine

"Not tonight we don't" I replied "tomorrow, or another day. It can wait"

She smiled at me weakly and we went back to eating our food, the chat between us never leaving…

LINDSEY'S POV:

After dinner, Freddie loaded the plates into the dishwasher and tidied up the kitchen, both of us leaving the room and making our way into the living room, handing me the TV remote. Settling on an episode of FRIENDS, he sat down on the chair and I sat between his legs, removing the hoodie of his I was wearing so he could give me a back and neck rub as promised…


	40. Chapter 40

LINDSEY'S POV:

Today was results day for Sandy. We'd soon be finding out whether the radiotherapy had worked and whether she would have to have chemotherapy or not. We'd all accompanied her to the hospital, but she'd insisted on going into the doctor's office and receiving the news alone. Entwining my hand with Freddie's, he turned his head to me and smiled at me weakly, my thumb stroking across his knuckle… "Whatever happens, she'll be okay"

Nodding his head in agreement, he smiled at me weakly again, our heads turning as the doctor's office door opened and Sandy walked out…

"Let's go home, yeah?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at us all

"Mum, are you not gonna tell us what was said?" Joe questioned

"Later" she informed him "come on, let's get out of here"

All of us stood up and followed Sandy out of the hospital. Making our way back to the house, Sandy made her way into the kitchen… "I'll put the kettle on"

"Do you think she's okay?" Freddie asked me as we stood in the hallway

I shook my head, signalling no… "Can you keep the boys in there and I'll try and talk to her?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he kissed me softly and made his way into the living room, shutting the door behind him. Making my way into the kitchen, I shut the door behind me, sighing heavily as I saw Sandy leant against the worktop, staring out the window…

"It was bad news, wasn't it?" I asked, watching her as she flinched

"No, love" she informed me, smiling at me weakly "I'm clear"

"Sandy, don't lie to me" I begged "how many years have I known you? You can talk to me"

"I can't. I can't say it" she admitted

"You don't have to" I replied, hurrying over to her as she broke down in tears

FREDDIE'S POV:

Twenty minutes later, Lindsey made her way into the living room. Setting the tray she was carrying down on the coffee table, she perched herself on the sofa next to me…

"Where's Mum, Linds?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"In the kitchen" she informed him "she can't tell you herself but the cancer hasn't gone. She's going to have to have some intense chemotherapy over the next month"

Wrapping her arm around my shoulder, I let myself sag into her body as she ran her hand through my hair…

"I'm sorry" Mum's voice whispered

"Why didn't you just tell us, Mum?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I couldn't find the words" she admitted

One-by-one myself, Joe, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason got up and made our way over to Mum, hugging her tightly. As she and Jason finished hugging… "I'm gonna get through this"

LINDSEY'S POV:

After putting the cups in the dishwasher, I quickly gave the kitchen a quick once-over. Making my way into the living room again, everyone was there but Freddie…

"Where's Freddie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Upstairs I think" Ziggy informed me

Squeezing his shoulder thankfully, I made my way out of the living room and up the stairs, my heart breaking as I heard his muffled sobs coming from our bedroom. Stepping inside, I shut the door behind me, not saying a thing as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly… "It's gonna be okay"


	41. Chapter 41

LINDSEY'S POV:

I sat on the end of mine and Freddie's bed, twirling my phone in my hands. Mum had invited me to go and stay with her for a few days whilst Dad was away on business and as much as I wanted to, the whole situation with Sandy making me realise how much I'd miss her if she wasn't in my life I couldn't leave Freddie on his own to cope with everything. It wouldn't be fair…

"Hey there, daydreamer" Freddie greeted me as he walked into the room, snapping me from my trance

"Hey" I mirrored, standing up and walking over to him, winding my arms around his neck "how's your Mum after chemotherapy?"

"Tired" he informed me "she's downstairs having a cup of tea at the minute and then Joe and Ziggy are gonna help her to bed. What're you doing up here all alone?"

"Oh nothing" I replied "just having five minutes peace"

"Now I may be gullible sometimes but don't fob me off. What's wrong?" he questioned

"Nothing, it's fine, honestly" I assured him "shall we get back downstairs? I should make a start on dinner"

"Not until you talk to me, Linds" he informed me, standing in front of the door, blocking my way

"Freddie, it's not important, I promise" I sighed "come on, stop being stupid. We've got things to do"

"I don't" he replied "I could stand here all night if I wanted to"

"Freddie" I proclaimed

"Talk to me then" he stated "it's that simple"

"Fine" I sighed, running a hand through my hair "Mum's invited me to go and stay with her for a few days whilst Dad's away on business. I'm not going though"

"Why not?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because, I'm needed here" I informed him

"I think I can cope without you for a few days" he replied

"Really?" I asked

"I'll be fine" he assured me "you should go, have some time on your own. Me and the boys will be fine"

"I've already told her no so it's too late anyway" I admitted, bowing my head nervously"

"Lindsey" he sighed

"What? It can be rearranged for when your Mum's better. That way I get to see Dad too"

"Stop making excuses" he begged "stop shifting the fact that you're not going onto me. It just makes me feel even guiltier"

"Why?" I inquired

"Why do you think? You gave up a new job in Leeds to come back here with me and now you're missing out on the chance of a few days with your Mum again because of me" he explained

"I don't wanna leave you though" I admitted

"We all need time out every now and again. You more than anyone" he informed me

"What about you? What about your brothers? What about your Mum? Where's their time out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"It'll come" he replied "just like yours has. So if you don't phone your Mum and tell her you've changed your mind, I'll do it for you"

"Promise you'll call me every day?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Scout's Honour"

"Okay" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously as I dialled Mum's number


	42. Chapter 42

After lunch with Mum, I made my way home whilst she went and did the food shopping. As I walked the fifteen minute journey from the supermarket back to the house, my phone started to ring. Smiling at the caller ID as I saw it was Freddie, I picked up…

"Hello" I greeted him as I continued to walk, reaching the traffic lights

"Hey" he mirrored "how's things with your Mum?"

"Good thanks. We're having a lovely time. How's yours?" I questioned, crossing the road

"Y'know, she's doing okay. Fighting as usual" he informed me

"Freddie, what's the matter?" I inquired worriedly as I continued to walk

"Nothing, why?" he asked

"I know when you're lying to me, Freddie Roscoe, even over the phone" I informed him "what's wrong?"

"She's just got a bit of a cold, that's all" he admitted "nothing too serious"

"Does her consultant know?" I questioned "he'll know the best way to treat her"

"Ziggy's gonna let him know when he takes her for chemotherapy tomorrow" he replied

"Okay" I stated, taking my keys from my handbag as I reached the house "so how're you? Missing me I hope?"

"Every second" he informed me "I'm keeping your side of the bed warm though"

"I should hope so too" I replied

After a little while later of talking, Freddie and I said our goodbyes. Making myself a cup of tea, I sat myself down at the table, opening the Facebook app on my phone. Scrolling through my timeline, I stopped as I saw Jason's status…

"Life just gets shittier and shittier. Love you, Mum xx"

Smiling at the screen, I decided to call him to see how he was doing. Opening my contacts, I dialled his number and waited for him to answer…

"Hi, Linds" he greeted me "sorry, I was in the canteen queue"

"Canteen?" I questioned, taking a sip of my tea

"We're at the hospital with Mum" he informed me "have you not spoken to Freddie?"

"Yeah, just now" I replied "what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Her breathing wasn't very good so we brought her in" he admitted "they've got her on a ventilator and are monitoring her overnight"

"Don't say anything to Freddie but I'm getting the next train back, okay?" I asked

"Okay" he replied "I'll see you later"

"Yeah, bye" I stated, both of us hanging up the phone

"Lindsey, I'm back" Mum shouted into the house a little while later

"Hi" I greeted her as I grabbed some clothes off the radiator

"What're you doing?" she questioned

"Sandy's in hospital" I informed her "she's having trouble breathing so I really should go home"

"How about I come with you?" she suggested

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as I continued to pack

"To help you out" she explained "it must be difficult looking after everyone and having no-one to look after you"

"Freddie looks after me" I informed her, smiling warmly "and there's no room at the house, Mum. If you really wanna come, you'd be stuck in a B&B for a couple of nights"

"That's fine by me, darling" she replied

"And I'd be super busy. I'm not gonna have much, if any time to stop" I admitted

"That's fine" she assured me "I'll go and pack a bag"

Nodding my head in understanding, I zipped up my case and set it by the front door, dialling for a taxi…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Joe, Ziggy, Robbie, Jason and I were sat in the waiting room of the hospital when the door opened and Lindsey appeared. Smiling at her weakly, she reciprocated it and made her way into the room, entwining her hand with mine…


	43. Chapter 43

"Why don't you come and join me and Mum for lunch at The Dog?" I suggested to Freddie late that morning as I got myself organised

"Will I be welcome?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What makes you think you won't?" I inquired

"Your Mum" he admitted "when we were all at the hospital she barely said two words to me"

"Maybe she just didn't know what to say?" I suggested, biting on my bottom lip nervously

"We both know that's not true, Linds" he sighed

"Well come with me and we'll show her we're in this together" I stated, moving to sit on his lap

"I'd prefer not to, not now we're in this position" he admitted

"Freddie" I chuckled, moaning the last of his name as his lips met the skin of my neck

"Be late to lunch" he begged, his lips vibrating against my skin

"You know I can't" I replied "come with me and we'll continue this when we're back"

"Are you bribing me with sex, Butterfield?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Depends. Is it working?" I questioned, moving off of his lap

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Give me ten"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, he quickly left the room, returning five minutes later after having one of the quickest showers in history. Watching him get dressed, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip every now and again, I was snapped out of my trance as Freddie's fingers clicked in front of my face…

"Daydreamer" he chuckled, kissing my lips softly

I hit him playfully and smiled at him warmly as he entwined my hand with his, both of us making our way from the room, down the stairs and out of the house, walking the ten minutes to The Dog…

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her as we walked in "did you find it okay?"

"Yes I did, love, thanks" she replied "here, I got you a white wine. Sorry, Freddie, I didn't know you'd be joining us"

"It's okay. Lindsey convinced me" he informed her "I'll get a beer and join you in a minute"

Smiling at him warmly, he made his way to the bar as Mum and I made our way to a table…

"I thought it was just going to be me and you" Mum admitted as we sat down

"Freddie and I do pretty much everything together" I informed her, smiling

"Is that healthy?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she took a sip of her drink

"What's that meant to mean?" I asked as I began to look through the menu

"Living together, being together 24/7" she replied "distance is key to a relationship"

"Not mine and Freddie's. Since Sandy, we've been closer than ever" I admitted

Mum didn't answer as Freddie joined us at the table, sitting down next to me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"So how are things with my daughter then?" Lindsey's Mum asked as Lindsey made her way to the toilets

"They're good thanks" I informed her, taking a sip of my beer "we're very happy together"

"I can see that" she replied "but I know your reputation, Freddie Roscoe"

"Excuse me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You use and abuse girls, and I won't have that happen to my Lindsey" she informed me

"For your information, I'm not going to use and abuse Lindsey because I love her. You know nothing about me" I proclaimed

"I know enough" she sighed

"Everything okay here?" Lindsey asked as she arrived back at the table

"Not really, babe. I'm gonna have to go" I admitted

"Really? But we've only just ordered" she sighed

"I know, but apparently there's a problem at home and Joe needs my help" I informed her "enjoy your lunch with your Mum and I'll see you later"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Freddie, wait" I proclaimed as he made his way out of the pub

"What's up? Go back and enjoy your lunch, Linds" he replied

"Did my Mum say something to you?" I questioned "she has a habit of speaking before she thinks"

"No, I'm fine, honestly" he assured me "I'll see you later"

"Hang on, do I not get a goodbye kiss?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

Smiling at me, he walked back towards me again and left a lingering kiss on my lips, smirking as I moaned as he pulled away…


	44. Chapter 44

LINDSEY'S POV:

Returning back to the table after saying goodbye to Freddie, taking a sip of my wine…

"Mum, did you say something to Freddie whilst I was in the loo?" I asked

"Such as?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, but he seemed to want to be out of here pretty sharpish" I admitted

"Maybe he's not Mr. Reliable like you think he is" she suggested

"You did say something to him, didn't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "why do you always do this? It's my life and my relationship. I wish you wouldn't interfere"

"Where're you going?" she asked, standing up as I stood up too

"To see my boyfriend and make sure he's okay" I informed her "I think it'd be best for everyone if you went home to Essex on the next train"

"Lindsey, love" she begged

"No, Mum. Freddie is my boyfriend, my partner, the man I love" I replied "you do not get to judge him when you don't even know him"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Got sorted what needed to be?" Lindsey asked as she walked through the door

"Yeah, all sorted" I informed her "how was lunch with your Mum?"

"Don't lie to me, Freddie, please" she begged

"I'm not" I replied

"Yes you are. I know my Mum said something to you" she sighed

"It just hurt because I'd never do anything to hurt you" I admitted

"I know you wouldn't, and you don't have to worry about her, I've sent her packing" she informed me

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "She's done it with all my previous boyfriends"

"All? How many were there?" I questioned

"A dozen, maybe more" she replied "but I didn't feel half as much for them as I do for you"

"I should hope so too" I informed her, kissing her softly

LINDSEY'S POV:

Later that afternoon as I was cooking dinner, my phone vibrated, signalling I had a text. Putting the lid on the Bolognese sauce, I picked it up and unlocked my keypad…

"I'm sorry. Love Mum x"

"I'm sorry too, but you need to understand I love Freddie and that he loves me. We've been through and are going through too much together for him to hurt me. I want your blessing x"

"You have it, love. I've realised what a stupid mistake I've made. Freddie obviously adores you. Keep me updated on how Sandy's doing and I'll speak to you soon. Love you x"

"Will do. Thank you. Love you too x"

Locking my keypad again, I smiled at Freddie as he walked into the room, walking over to him and winding my arms around his neck… "That was Mum"

"Yeah? What did she say?" he questioned

"She's sorry and has given us her blessing" I informed him

He tilted his head to look at me and pouted his lips, mine meeting his with a soft kiss… "How's Sandy?"

"Better" he replied "she should be out on Friday"

Smiling at him, I couldn't help but run my hands down and under the material of his t-shirt, my smile widening as I felt his stomach muscles ripple under my touch… "Linds"

"Aha?" I inquired, letting my lips trail down to the skin of his neck

"We're not home alone, y'know?" he asked

"I know" I informed him "which is why you'll have to wait till later"

"What? You're mean" he proclaimed as I made my way back over to the cooker

"Keep that up and you won't be getting any" I informed him

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_Keep that up and you won't be getting any"_

Smirking as she had her back turned to me, I made my way over to her, pressing my hips against her, a gasp escaping her lips…

"Like you said, we're not home alone" she moaned, my lips kissing the nape of her neck

"Turn that off, leave it to the others" I replied "I've got a way we can whet our appetites"

"Yeah, and what does that include?" she questioned, turning to face me, her arms winding around my neck, her hips pressing against mine

"You, me and the shower" I informed her

"What're waiting for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Crushing my lips against hers passionately, I pulled her away from the worktop and led her out of the room, the two of us quickly making our way up the stairs and into the bathroom…


	45. Chapter 45

LINDSEY'S POV:

Since Mum's blatant attempt to split Freddie and me up, we'd been stronger than ever. Reciprocating the smile he was wearing as he walked into the kitchen, he walked over to me and kissed me passionately…

"That's something I've not seen in a while" I admitted, winding my arms around his neck

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"A genuine smile" I informed him "what's got you so happy?"

"Mum's got her chemotherapy results today, and I've got a good feeling" he explained

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "I don't wanna burst your bubble but we need to be prepared, Freddie"

"I am" he assured me "I know there's a possibility it may not have worked but you know when you just know?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Is everyone nearly ready for the hospital?"

"I think so" he informed me "do you want me to go and chase them up?"

"Yeah please" I replied "we need to be leaving in ten minutes"

Nodding his head in understanding, he kissed me softly and disappeared from the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

Mum, myself, Lindsey, Joe, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason were sat in the waiting room of the Oncology department nervously, waiting for Mum's name to be called. As I mindlessly flicked through a magazine, I heard her name be called and shut the magazine, watching her as she stood up and gave us all a warm smile before making her way into the doctor's office…

"Someone should've gone in with her" I sighed a few minutes later

"You know what she said, Fred" Joe replied "she wanted to get the news on her own"

"I know. But what if it's bad and no-one's there for her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Hey" Lindsey soothed "positivity like this morning, yeah?"

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, nodding my head, signalling yes. The six of us continued to wait in silence for another ten minutes more, and all stood up as Mum walked out of the room…

"All-clear" she whispered "all-clear"

My brothers and I made our way over to her, hugging her tightly. Pulling away, I made my way back over to Lindsey, hugging her tightly too… "Thank you. I wouldn't have got through this if it weren't for you"

Smiling at me warmly, she leant up onto her tiptoes and kissed me softly before making her way over to Mum, hugging her tightly


	46. Chapter 46

"Mm, hello" I greeted Freddie as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, his lips pressing kisses to the nape of my neck

"Hi" he breathed against my skin, goosebumps arising

"We're meant to be celebrating, remember?" I questioned, letting my head fall back onto his shoulder

"I thought we could have our own little celebration up here" he informed me

"Somehow I don't think your Mum would appreciate that" I replied

"We can be quick, can't we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned me to face him

"Depends how bad you want me?" I inquired, running my hand down his chest to his jeans

"I always want you" he admitted, kissing me softly

"Well it looks like we'll be up here for a while then, doesn't it?" I questioned "and someone will come looking for us"

"Why are you being such a tease, Linds?" he asked, pressing his lips against the skin of my neck

"Because I like to see you squirm" I admitted, smirking at him as his eyes met mine

"Just answer me one thing?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"When do I get to fuck you?" he asked

"Right now" I informed him, pressing my lips to his passionately

Freddie and I made our way downstairs twenty minutes later, me checking my appearance in the hallway mirror, smiling at Sandy as she walked through into the hallway…

"There you two are, what took you so long?" she questioned

Freddie and I glanced at each other and smirked… "I couldn't decide what to wear"

"Out of all the clothes you have?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Sounds like you've invited the entire village"

"I have" she admitted "it's a celebration. Come through and get yourselves a drink"

Wrapping his arm around my waist, Freddie guided me into the kitchen, him grabbing a beer as I organised myself a white wine…

"Aren't you two adorable?" Sandy proclaimed as she made her way over to Freddie and I an hour or so later as he stood against the kitchen worktop, my back against his front

"Aren't you drunk?" I questioned, smirking at her "how much have you had, Sand?"

"Only a couple of glasses" she informed me "but I think I might have another one"

"I think you should switch to water" I admitted, taking her wine glass from her

"I think you might be right" she sighed "I'm gonna be sick"

Moving away from Freddie, I set my glass down and pulled Sandy's hair back just in time as she vomited into the kitchen sink. Grabbing her a bottle of water from the fridge, Freddie handed it to me, and when I was sure she was done, I handed it to her…

"Take sips" I informed her, unscrewing the top and handing the bottle to her

"Thanks, Lindsey, love" she replied, smiling at me weakly as she handed the bottle to me

"You're welcome. How about we get you to bed and let you sleep it off?" I suggested

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Putting the lid on the bottle of water again, I smiled at Freddie as I supported Sandy as we made our way out of the room and up the stairs…

"What're you and Freddie gonna do now I've got the all-clear?" she asked as I helped her into bed

"I don't know" I informed her "we've not discussed it yet"

"I'd like it if you stayed here" she admitted "but I understand you need your space"

I smiled at her warmly and set the bottle of water on her bedside table… "See you in the morning, Sandy"

"Night, love" she replied, burying herself into the pillow on the other side of the bed as I left the room


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry it's been a while, guys, but I'm on Auntie Laura duty seeing as though my family are here till the New Year, and obviously it's been Christmas so I've been on a bit of a break, but I'm back. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

"What's going on, Sandy?" I questioned as Freddie and I made our way into the house after doing the food shop

"What does it look like? I'm redecorating" she informed us

"Mum, are you sure you're up to it? The doctor said you had to take it easy" Freddie asked

"I'm fine, darling" she assured him "and I'm getting someone in to do most of the work"

"What's wrong with the way things used to be?" he inquired as we made our way into the kitchen

"That was me before and when I had cancer. Now I'm free I want a whole revamp" she explained

"Is there anything I can do to help then?" he questioned, placing the bags down on the worktop

"You can start stripping the wallpaper" she informed him

"Okay, I'll just go and get changed" he replied, making his way up the stairs

"I'll make us a cup of tea" I informed Sandy, flicking the kettle on, beginning to unpack the shopping

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Your Mum finally stopped for the day?" Lindsey asked as I made my way into our bedroom

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "She wants new furniture, the lot"

"It's just her way of dealing with everything that's been going on lately" she replied

"I know, I know. So, how do you fancy joining me in the shower?" I questioned

"I could be tempted" she informed me, smirking at me

Taking the magazine from her, I placed it on the bedside table and kissed her softly, scooping her into my arms and throwing her over my shoulder in a fireman's lift, making my way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Freddie, put me down" I proclaimed, laughing loudly

"Your wish is my command, Madam" he replied, setting my feet on the floor

"Thank you" I stated, sweeping my hair out of my face "shall we get you out of these dirty clothes?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, my hands running down to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, dropping to the floor, letting my hands run down from his shoulders and down to his tracksuit bottoms, purposely brushing my hand against his groin…

"Linds" he breathed, resting his forehead on my shoulder

Smirking as I let his tracksuit bottoms fall to the floor, I slipped my hand between his boxers, taking his length in my hand….

"You're insatiable, you know that, right?" he questioned

"You've told me a few times" I chuckled "how about we shower?"

Nodding his head in agreement, I began to remove my clothes as Freddie turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. Making my way over to him, he took my hand in his and led me into the shower, me shutting the door behind us. Placing his hands on my waist, he turned me around and led me backwards towards the tiles, connecting his lips with mine as my back hit the cold surface, my body being heated instantly as Freddie began to touch me…

"We need to talk about what happens now" I informed Freddie later that evening as we were getting organised for bed

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"What happens? Do we go back to Leeds or stay here?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I never thought of that" he admitted, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he climbed in

"It's something we need to think about" I informed him "I don't mind what happens, as long as we're together"

Smiling at me warmly, he leant down and kissed me softly…


	48. Chapter 48

"So we're agreed, yeah? We're moving back here?" I asked Freddie, raising an eyebrow at him

"As long as you're sure this is what you want?" he questioned

"Like I said to you last night, I don't care where I am, as long as we're together" I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, he kissed me softly… "Better go and give everyone the good news then, hadn't we?"

I nodded my head in agreement, Freddie heading to the College Coffee counter to pay for our drinks, entwining his hand with mine as we left…

"You two were up and out early this morning" Sandy admitted as we walked into the house

"We had some things to discuss" I informed her, placing my handbag on the side

"Oh yeah? Such as?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at us

"Whether we go back to Leeds or stay here, Mum" Freddie explained

"And what have you decided?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip nervously

"We know it's gonna be annoying for some people, but we're moving back" I admitted

"That's great news, love" she proclaimed "are you sure? I mean 100%. You won't regret it?"

Freddie and I nodded our heads in unison… "But before you say anything, we're not moving back in here. We're gonna find our own place in the village. We need our own space"

"I understand" she assured us "I'm just happy my family are all gonna be back in one place"

"We should probably start making plans" I admitted, looking up at Freddie

He nodded his head in agreement… "I should probably go and see Joe, let him know about the garage"

"I'm gonna go to the estate agents" I informed him "see what places they've got in our price range"

"Good luck" he replied, smiling at me warmly

"Back at'cha" he chuckled, kissing me softly

"Hi, love" Sandy greeted me as I walked into the house half-an-hour or so later

"Hi" I mirrored

"What you got there?" she questioned

"Estate agent listings" I informed her "trying to find a place for Freddie and me"

"You're quick to start the ball rolling, aren't you?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We're gonna go and get the things we can from the flat this weekend, and then the removalists are going in next week and bringing the heavier stuff back so we don't have to buy everything brand new again"

"My, my, you have been a busy bee! Do you want a coffee?" she asked

"Please" I replied, smiling warmly at her

FREDDIE'S POV:

"This is the apartment building near The Dog" Lindsey informed me "it's local, convenient and spacious. We'd be fools to not go and have a look"

"It does look good" I admitted, continuing to flick through the paperwork

"So do I arrange a viewing or not?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Are you sure you wanna live with me?" I asked

"Where did that come from? Of course I do" she proclaimed

"I'm just wondering" I admitted "I know we lived together in Leeds but…"

"But what?" she inquired

"But because we're back here, I thought things might have changed" I sighed

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "because we're back here, you think I'll go back to Joe?"

"I don't know, maybe" I admitted

"Freddie" she sighed "there's no way back for Joe and me, you know that. I love you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, when are you gonna start believing that?"

"Right about now" I informed her, kissing her softly "ring the estate agent"


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for your lovely comments, guys, but this is where the story ends. Will Freddie and Lindsey get their happy ever after? And just so you know and so people don't ask, I will be back with another story, but I don't know when…**

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I had been living together on our own for two months and things were going well. Our year anniversary was approaching and I was excited as I knew he was planning something. Making my way into the flat after work that evening, I tried to hide the giggle I wanted to let out as he quickly shut the laptop as I walked into the living room…

Freddie and I had been living together on our own for two months and things were going well, really well. Our one year anniversary was approaching and I was excited as I knew he was planning something. Making my way into the flat after work that evening, I tried to hide the giggle I wanted to let out as he quickly shut the laptop as I walked into the living room…

"Hey" I greeted him, flopping down onto the sofa next to him, kissing his cheek

"Hey" he mirrored "you're back early?"

"Yeah, managed to finish fifteen minutes before my shift ended" I explained "were you looking at anything interesting?"

"Not in particular" he replied "do you fancy a cuppa?"

"Yes please" I sighed "I'm gasping"

"You know where the kitchen is" he chuckled

"Freddie" I proclaimed, kicking him playfully "I've just finished a ten hour shift"

"And if I leave the room, you'll be nosing on the laptop" he replied "don't try and deny it"

"Fine" I sighed "whatever you're up to, Roscoe, it better be good"

He smiled at me warmly as I made my way into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, making my way back through to the kitchen a couple of minutes later, handing him his tea…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey's anniversary surprise was organised. We were going away for the night and I was planning on proposing to her over a romantic meal on our one year anniversary. I was hoping it'd all be perfect…

LINDSEY'S POV:

The morning of mine and Freddie's anniversary had arrived, and I woke up alone. Sighing heavily, a smile appeared on my face as I saw a bouquet of roses sat on the bedside table, a note resting on the vase Freddie had put them in…

"_I didn't want to wake you up as you looked so beautiful. Had to pop into work and do a couple of bits in town but I'll be back for lunchtime. Make sure you're ready to go as we need to be off as soon as I get back. Oh, and happy anniversary, I love you xx"_

Folding up the note, I smelled the flowers, covering my mouth with my hand quickly as I hurried into the bathroom, throwing up the contents of my stomach…

When I was sure I was done, I made my way back into the bedroom and picked up my phone, seeing a text from Sandy as I unlocked the keypad…

"_Happy anniversary to you and Freddie, love. Remember to note down the date of our shopping trip on your calendar. Have a good day and see you soon x"_

Closing the text message, I opened the calendar on my phone, freezing as I realised the date. I couldn't be, could I?

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way back to the flat, continuously checking my pocket to make sure the engagement ring was safe and sound. Taking my keys from my leather jacket pocket, I unlocked the door, making my way into the flat…

"Linds?" I questioned, shutting the door behind me

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Linds"_

Shit, was that the time?! I'd got so distracted with the fact that the pregnancy test I'd taken was positive that I hadn't noticed the time. I wasn't packed and I should've been. Sighing heavily, I shoved the test into the bin and quickly washed my hands, making my way into the living room…

"Hi" I greeted him as I walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me

"Hi, you ready to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Almost" I informed him "sorry, I got a bit distracted"

"What with?" he inquired, following me into the bedroom

"It can wait" I replied, smiling at him warmly

Twenty minutes later I was ready to go. Zipping up my bag and handing it to Freddie, he led us out of the room. Grabbing my coat and handbag, we made our way out of the flat, reaching Freddie's car a few minutes later…

"Oh, Linds" he stated as we were about to climb into the car

"Yeah?" I asked

"Happy anniversary" he replied

"Happy anniversary" I mirrored "thank you for my flowers, they're gorgeous"

Smiling at me warmly, we climbed into the car, Freddie starting the engine and driving off…

FREDDIE'S POV:

We pulled up outside The Chester Grosvenor hotel an hour later. Smiling at me as I switched the engine off, I turned to face Lindsey…

"This is part one" I informed her "let's get inside"

Nodding my head in agreement, we both climbed out of the car, me grabbing the bags from the boot and locking the car as we made our way into the reception area, checking ourselves in…

"Part two" I informed her as I opened the door, letting her walk into the hotel room first

"Freddie" she sighed, turning to face me as I placed our bags on the floor

"You like it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "It's beautiful"

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her softly… "Part three is your spa day that I've arranged. You've got use of all the facilities but you need to be back here by 6pm so we can be organised and down in the restaurant by half past"

"But what about you?" she questioned

"What about me?" I inquired

"What're you gonna do whilst I'm at the spa?" she asked

"I'm gonna check out the gym" I informed her "and then I've got a little something else to organise"

"For me?" she questioned

"For you" I replied, kissing her softly "go and get yourself organised"

Everything for tonight was in place! Waiting in the bedroom for Lindsey to appear from the bathroom, I turned to the doorway as I heard the door open, smiling widely as she appeared in the doorway, looking amazing as she always did…

"Will I do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she walked to the full-length mirror

"You'll more than do" I informed her, winding my arms around her waist from behind "you look amazing"

"Thank you" she replied "shall we get going? All that rest and relaxation has made me hungry"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking her hand and leading her from the room, both of us making our way down to the restaurant…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I were led to a secluded table in the corner. Thanking the waiter who seated us, he pulled out my chair for me…

"You really have gone to a lot of trouble, haven't you?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "You're worth every penny spent though"

"Smooth talker" I chuckled "so am I allowed anything off the menu? The steak looks good"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Dinner was finished and it was just dessert left. As the time drew closer for me to propose, the more eager I became to do it. Watching Lindsey as she took a sip of her wine, thanking the waiter as he cleared our plates, I smiled at her…

"What?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Just watching you, thinking about how lucky I am" I informed her

"I'm the lucky one" she replied "you treat me like a Princess everyday"

I smiled at her warmly… "Linds, I've got something to ask you"

"Okay, but I've got something to tell you first" she admitted

"Go ahead" I stated, smiling at her warmly

"You know I told you I got distracted this morning?" she inquired, my head nodding, signalling yes "well I think it's about time I told you what with. Your Mum text wishing us a happy anniversary and I noticed the date and realised my period was late so I took a test, just as a precaution, it was positive, Freddie, I'm pregnant"

I was aware of my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish's, not knowing what to say…

"You're not happy, are you? I've ruined our anniversary, haven't I?" she questioned worriedly

"No, no, not at all" I assured her "I'm just shocked. I'm gonna be a Dad"

"Yeah you are" she replied, smiling at me warmly "and a brilliant one at that"

"And you're gonna be a Mum" I sighed "are you okay?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't think about mine and Joe's situation because I did, but when something feels this right, when I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I know I can get through anything that's thrown our way"

"Good" I replied "because I've got something to ask you". Standing up, I pulled the ring from my pocket and moved down to my knee… "This year has been the best of my life and that's all down to you and I've been thinking about this a while; I don't just want to call you my girlfriend anymore, I want to call you my wife, so Lindsey Butterfield, will you marry me?"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_I don't just want to call you my girlfriend anymore, I want to call you my life, so Lindsey Butterfield, will you marry me?"_

"Yes" I proclaimed "yes I will marry you"

Smiling at me widely, Freddie stood up and kissed me passionately, his hands cupping my cheeks. Pulling away, he opened the ring box and took it from it, placing the ring onto my finger…

"I love you so much" he whispered as he picked me up and hugged me tightly

"I love you so much too" I mirrored, kissing him once again as he set my feet on the ground

Lindsey's engagement ring:

. /jewellery/diamond-rings/pure-brilliance-certificated-diamond-solitaire-ring-50ct-CERT083

Lindsey's outfit:

shop/womens/playsuits-and-jumpsuits/black-necklace-trim-mesh-yoke-playsuit-_295966001


End file.
